Kami-Sama-Eros
by Charo.Ita.Surumi
Summary: De pronto una decisión de su padre cambia la vida de la timida Hinata y el pervertido Kakashi, ¿que sucedera con ellos?
1. capítulo 1

**Los personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad pero si esta estraña historia.**

**Advertencia: lemmon, (contenido adulto), cuando vean un diálogo en cursiva y con signo( "cursiva") significa que los personajes estan pensando.  
**

**Disfruten de esta pareja extraña jiijii: Kakashi y Hinata**

* * *

**Kami-sama-Eros.**

Capítulo I  


En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba arrodillada frente a su padre, con la mirada y la cabeza agachada, parecía contemplar el piso, y sus brazos cruzados ubicados por debajo de sus voluptuosos pechos abrazaban su estrecha cintura, a su lado se encontraba un hombre con el que casi nunca platicaba, o mejor dicho casi nunca veía. Se encontraba en la misma posición que Hinata solo que no estaba erguido sino derecho escuchando lo que le decía el jefe del clan.

-**Es por esto que te ofrezco que te cases con Hinata**\- dijo el viejo Hiashi muy seriamente. Hinata se sobresalto.

-**Pe- pero...pero, padre...yo no...**\- Intento decir una asustada Hinata que miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre.

-**¡Silencio**!- la interrumpió su padre elevando la vos. -**Eres la heredera del clan, y a la ves la vergüenza del mismo...**\- prosiguió mientras miraba a su hija muy enojado. El otro invitado parecía aun no haber caído en la situación.-**Lo único bueno que puedes hacer por nosotros es casarte con Hatake Kakashi y concebir un verdadero heredero, un miembro digno de nuestro clan**\- concluyó sin demoras.

-**Disculpe...**\- alzó la voz el segundo implicado en los planes del viejo.-**¿Por que debo ser yo quien deba llevar a cabo su plan?**\- dijo Kakashi con un leve sonrisa de confusión, ya que no entendía por que lo habían elegido a él.

-**Hmm... Obviamente eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, tu técnica del sharingan es bien conocida por todos por ser altamente perfeccionada, eres un buen partido para el clan Hyuuga; pero...creí que ya estabas enterado de todo**\- concluyo a decir el viejo.-**Cuando le conté de esto a la Hokage, confiaba que ella te pondría al tanto de la situación**.-

-**¿La Hokage sabe de esto, Y estuvo de acuerdo?**\- dijo Kakashi enojado, pero no se notaba por que lo ocultaba todo con su característica sonrisa.

-**Si...al principio no estuvo muy convencida pero logre persuadirla**-dijo esto cruzando sus brazos en señal de autoridad superior. Luego de decir esto se escucho solo el silencio, la joven Hyuga estaba mas erguida que antes con sus manos en forma de puños sobre sus piernas, la mirada perdida, enojada y a la ves triste; el experto Jonin seguía en la misma posición que siempre solo que ahora se había llevado la mano a sus labios serios cubiertos por la máscara, sus ojos, por lo menos el que se veía, estaban cerrados en señal de que estaba pensando.

-**La verdad es que la opinión de mi hija no me interesa para nada**.- Rompió el silencio el líder, logrando la atención de ambos.-**Pero la tuya la escucharé**\- terminó por decir observando al futuro "padre de sus nietos", lo último que dijo puso mas triste a Hinata, "_¿no quiere escucharme a mí, pero si lo escuchara a él?"_ Pensó la joven Hyuga.

-**Entonces...que le parece esto...**\- dijo Kakashi, de nuevo con su típica, ahora falsa pensó Hinata al mirarlo de reojo, sonrisa.

-**Te escucho**\- contestó el líder seriamente.

-**Que le parece darnos 3 semanas**\- comenzó a decir el sensei.-**Si en esas tres semanas Hinata-Chan se enamora de alguien que pueda ocupar mi puesto, usted puede dejarla ser feliz al lado de esa persona**\- concluyó. Hinata sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, "_Usted puede convencerlo sensei"_, pensó alegrada.

-**Hmmm...**-emitió el líder del clan .-**No lo creo**.- Kakashi lo miro con suma extrañes. -**El hecho de que mi torpe hija ya se a enamorado, o encaprichado mejor dicho, por alguien es bien sabido por todos. Pero ni siquiera el chico zorro quiere acercarse a ella**.- Esto cayó en el corazón de Hinata como una bomba a punto de explotar.

-**Y que tal si él o alguien mas logra corresponderle**\- dijo el peliplata.- **Solo es correr el riesgo por tres semanas**\- La joven hyuga lo observó sorprendida y aliviada pero luego dirigio su vista a su padre quien tenia la mirada mas seria que nunca.

Luego de unos minutos de meditación, el líder se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-**Esta bien...acepto tu trato**.- se sintió como dos profundos suspiros eran liberados en el gran salón, ambos Hinata y Kakashi se miraron y sonrieron aliviados.-** Pero tengo una condición**\- dijo el líder con una sonrisa en sus labios. - **Ambos tendrán que vivir juntos por esas tres semanas**.- tanto Hinata como Kakashi abrieron grandes los ojos, y supieron que esto... recién... estaba comenzando.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que les este gustando aunque aún no empieza lo entretenido...ya-ne!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Recuerden que esta historia contiene un poco de lemmon,: no apta para menores.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pero sí esta extraña historia, Disfrutenla.**

**Recuerden de las comillas y la cursiva en diálogo significa que los personajes están pensando.**

* * *

Capítulo II

En la aldea oculta de Konoha, se observaban las pisadas serias y decididas de Kakashi dirigiéndose a su residencia, detrás de él, a varios pasos alejados, lo seguía una triste y avergonzada Hinata; traía en sus manos un bolso, no muy pequeño ni muy grande y miraba hacia el piso las huellas que el peliplata iba dejando en su camino.

Después de media hora de caminar desde la mansión Hyuga, Kakashi abre una puerta que se encontraba delante suyo.

-**Adelante...**-dijo el sensei a la tímida chūnin, sin mirar hacia atrás.-**...No es tan grande como tu casa pero es mejor que nada.**\- concluyó. Hinata entró en la residencia, eran bastante amplia y ordenada, pero se sentía deshabitada, como si la única persona que vivía aquí, no la habitara casi nunca.

-**Si sigues ese pasillo...**-dijo el jōnin señalando un estrecho pasillo. -...**Al final encontraras una habitación, puedes dormir en ella...**-seguía hablando sin mirar a la joven, quien a su ves tampoco lo miraba.-** Y si necesitas preguntarme algo, mi habitación esta al lado, enfrente esta el baño, puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras**\- terminó por decir, ahora observando a Hinata con su sonrisa falsa

-**s-si...gracias..**.- contestó la ojiperla con una mirada de tristeza y su rostro un poco ruborizado. Cualquiera que la observara deduciría que estaba incómoda y nerviosa, y kakashi lo notó; soltó un suspiro y le dijo:

-**Hinata, se que te sientes nerviosa e incómoda...**\- Hinata se sintio leida, "_soy tan ovbia"_, pensó. -** El trato... no salió como quería, pero como terminamos así lo único que nos queda es intentar convivir juntos por solo tres semanas, a lo mejor... hasta lleguemos a ser buenos amigos...así que...porqué no lo intentamos.**\- terminó por decir el peliplata aun sonriendo.

-**si...me parece lo mejor.**\- contesto Hinata sin tartamudear y devolvíendole una sonrisa tierna a su nuevo "compañero" de hogar.

-**Bien!...entonces puedes ir a acomodar tus cosas, te acompañaria pero tengo un asunto que atender y volvere tarde, así que no me esperes.**\- le dijo el jōnin.

-...**Esta bien, vaya con cuidado.**\- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

-**si...iré... con cuidado**.- dijo Kakashi al verla dirijirse a la habitación, soltó un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pensó en lo dulce que era aquella joven y luego desapareció.

Ya era media noche, muy pasada de la medianoche, y Hinata miraba desde la ventana de su habitación el cielo iluminado, a cada rato también miraba el bosque "_¿Por qué tarda tanto en volver?" _Se preguntaba la joven extrañada de que Kakashi aun no volvía; así paso un rato más en la ventana hasta que se decidió acostar a dormir "_debe de estar entrenando aún", _dedujo y luego cerro sus ojos para adentrarse en los sueños.

**OXOXOXO**

A la mañana siguiente. Se levantó de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla, cubrió su rostro con la máscara y abrio la puerta de su habitación, elevó su mano y la colocó en la perilla de la puerta, la giro y la abrió; iba a adentrarse al baño cuando observó a la joven chūnin ocupando el espacio, se estaba atando el cabello, mirándose al espejo, con una cinta que un extremo tenía en su mano y la otra en su boca, aun así lo que más sorprendio al sensei fue verla con tan solo una toalla rodeando sus pronunciados pechos hasta cubrir la parte baja de su cuerpo, había salido de la ducha, la toalla era corta pero aun así lograba cubrir todo lo que no estaba permitido ver. Ella se giro al ver abrirse la puerta y observó al jonin quien no traía nada puesto en su torso y revelaba un perfecto six pack completamente trabajado.

-**Oh sensei!...**\- dijo Hinata ruborizada al ver en las condiciones que estaba el peliplata.-**L-lo...lo siento...me demoré más de lo que debía...**-

-**Oh no!...no te preocupes...es mi culpa por no haber tocado primero**...- intentó decir el sensei sorprendido y algo ruborizado también por la vista que estaba recibiendo de la joven.-**... puedes continuar...**-intentó cerro la puerta pero la ojiperla lo interrumpió.

-**No...esta bien...ya...ya acabe de todas formas...**\- exclamó ahora con su cabello suelto de nuevo ya que el intento de atarlo había fracasado.- **Pu...puede pasar usted.**..- dicho esto y a paso acelerado Hinata salió del baño rozando sus curvas con el cuerpo del sensei. Éste se había quedado un poco atónito, pero volvió a la tierra cuando Hinata intentó decirle una cosa más.

-**Ah...lo había olvidado...utilicé un p-poco de su jabón...olvide traer el mío...pe- pero decuide saldré a comprar otro esta tarde...**-el sensei la miro y le dijo:

.-**... Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema en que utilices los productos cuando los necesites...tranquila**\- su casual sonrisa estaba presente cuando dijo todo, luego se adentro al baño y cerro la puerta.

En el baño, Kakashi estaba en el lavado, abrío la canilla del agua fria, tomo un poco entre sus manos y se lo paso por el rostro dejando rodar por su cuello infinitas gotas; cerro la canilla, puso sus manos a cada lado del lavado, sus músculos se tensaron, si antes se notaba su cuerpo trabajado ahora se veía perfecto, y levantó su mirada hacia el espejo. Mientras se observaba pensaba en la escena de Hinata en el baño," _fue muy parecido a la escena del capítulo 10 guión 3", _medito con el ejemplo de su amada colección de libros Icha Icha, ("_el ninja abrío la puerta del baño y vió que allí se encontraba sus deseada víctima vetida solamente con una pequeña bata que acentuaba todo su ser, ¨con que aquí te escondias¨, "o no, ¿cómo me has encontrado?", "seguí mi instinto animal", "¿qué quieres de mi?", "lo quiero todo, y lo obtendré todo", y se abalanzó sobre la exquisita mujer, la beso con suma fuerza, ella también lo seguía, luego tomo la bata y la destrozo callendo al piso pedazos de telas; observó el ardiente cuerpo de su musa y sin más pudor se adentró hacia el más pequeño lugar prohibido de ésta, para luego..)., _recito a la perfección todo el capítulo 10 desde el guión 3, soltó un suspiro pensando "_no es el momento de pensar en esto, debo calmarme",_ abrío de nuevo la canilla para lavarse las manos, tomó el jabón, el mismo que hasta hace 20 minutos había utilizado Hinata; miro el jabón con detenimiento y no puedo evitar pensar, "_esto aparecio en el tomo 3, capítulo 2 guión 11", _y volvió al mundo de la fantasía perversa.

Pasaron 25 minutos desde que el sensei había entrado al baño y aún no salía, 5 minutos después salió del mismo con la cabeza agacha, desepcionado por divagar en su mundo placentero, pero aún más por pensar de protagonista a su dulce compañera. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de vestirse.

Salió de la habitación, estaba masajeando su cabeza pensando, últimamente lo que más hace es pensar, cuando sintió un leve aroma en el ambiente," _huele delicioso",_ se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya que allí provenía el olor y observó: Hinata estaba cortando vegetales, estaba vestida con sus prendas de entrenamiento a exepción de la campera que la había dejado colgada en un respaldo de la silla, también traía puesto un delantal," ¿_desde cuando hubo un delantal en esta casa?", _pen_só _el jonin quien ya se había respaldado en la pared de la cocina. Con los brazos cruzados observó con más detenimiento a la atractiva ninja, ésta no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que giro para ir al refrigerador.

-**Ah sensei...Buenos días**\- dijo la joven sonriendo.

-**Buenos días Hinata**\- contestó el peliplata, con su mano levantada.

-**¿Quiere desayunar?...en pocos minutos lo tendre listo...**-prosiguío Hinata sonriendo mientras revolvía una olla que estaba a punto de hervor.

-**Oh no...no te molestes en hacerlo...**\- "_aunque ya lo había hecho"_, pensó el sensei.- **Se me a hecho un poco tarde así que no tengo tiempo, debo salir ahora**-.

-**Ah... esta bien...¿quiere que cocine algo en especial para la cena?**\- preguntó un poco decepcionada la dulce chūnin

-**Lo siento...pero hoy también vendre algo tarde... no necesitas esperarme, es más no lo hagas, solo sientete comoda**.- respondió con una su sonrisa el jōnin.

-**Es...esta bien...vaya con cuidado...sensei**.- concluyó Hinata un poco triste y de nuevo volvió a cortar los vegetales que habían quedado.

-**Bien...nos vemos luego**.- y dicho esto desapareció, dejandola de nuevo... sola.

**OXOXOXO**

El mercado de la aldea estaba repleto de visitantes, difícilmente se caminaba sin tropezar con alguien, y esto fue lo que sucedió con Hinata, tropezaba con más de una persona, algunos accidentalemete y otros fingían llevársela por delante sólo para sentir su cuerpo junto al de la hermosa Hyuga. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un puesto que no tenía muchos compradores, era femenino y un poco elegante, observó los productos que expuestos hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Ino.

-**Buenos días Hinata...¿Qué te trae por aquí?**\- dijo la linda rubia con una agradable sonrisa.

**-Buenos días Ino...hmm...¿tendrás el jabón que siempre suelo llevar?...**\- preguntó Hinata.

-**Exótica lavanda..**.-respondió Ino. -**Claro que lo tengo.**..- Saco de un cajon una pequeña caja de madera, dentro de ésta venía la pastilla aromática que buscaba la ojiperla.-**Toma...-** dijo Ino.

Hinata tomó la caja.- **Gracias...me sacaste de un aprieto...**-sonrío.

**-¿Ah sí?...¿en que tipo de aprieto te habías metido?..**.- preguntó interesada la joven rubia.

-**Bu...bueno...no...no es...no es un..**.- intentaba decír la joven morocha.

-**¿Será que a lo mejor...en ese aprieto...halla otra persona implicada?**\- "_Ino y su rápida mente"_, pensó Hinata al escuchar la pregunta sugestiva que hizo su amiga.-**Y...esa persona es acaso ¿un hombre?**\- la morocha comenzó a sentir como el rubor, típico en ella, comenzaba a asomarse por sus mejillas pues había recordado la escena del baño. -**Es eso ¿verdad?...**\- sonrio Ino.

**-E...eso...la...la verdad es que...**\- Hinata intentó explicarle a Ino pero estaba tan avergonzada que no podía pronunciar bien las palabras.

-**No necesitas explicarme nada**.- dijo la rubia al notar a su amiga nerviosa.- **Ya lo sé todo**.-

-**¿To...Todo...?**\- se sobresalto la ojiperla.

**-Si...tu primo Neji me lo contó algo enojado...Se del trato que hizo tu padre con Kakashi sensei...¡tu padre es alguien difícil de entender!...¿qué es eso de querer unirte a un hombre solo por seguír la descendencia del clan?...**\- expresó un tanto enojada, -**¿Tan siquiera se hablan?**-

-**hmm...casi nada**\- respondió Hinata.

-**Vaya...no debes estar pasando un buen momento...**\- dijo Ino. Justo en ese momento pasaron varias geishas dirigíendose hacia la casa central (casa de geishas), una de ellas tropezó con la joven ojiperla y ni siquiera se disculpó por su error, solo miro a Hinata con ojos de desprecio. -**Guauu...pero ¿quíen se cree que es?...le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas a esa...**-

-**No...esta bien Ino...no me hizo daño..**.- la interrumpio Hinata acomodandose la campera pués el empujón la había desarreglado.

**-No deberias decir eso...si alguien quiere despreciarte lo mejor es darle una paliza para que vaya sabiendo que contigo no debe meterse.**\- Ino estaba enojada, era muy notorio. Exaló un suspiro, "_diga lo que diga Hinata nunca podria atacar a alguien ni con palabras",_ pensó la rubia. -**¿Sabes por qué ella te atacó?**\- retomó el tema.

-**hmm...no...creo que ni siquiera la conosco...a lo mejor solo se tropezo por accidente**.- intentó decir Hinata.

-**Te equivocas, te equivocas.**..- dijo Ino. -** Esa mujer la conosco, viene a comprarme diferentes tipos de polvos compactos, tanto ella como la gran mayoría de las geishas esparcieron un rumor sobre tu futuro marido..**.-

-**¿Un rumor?...¿Qué tipo de rumor?**.- preguntó muy curiosa la ojiperla.

-**Acercate...**\- Ino llevo su mano al oido de Hinata. - **Dicen que hace un tiempo atrás, supongo que es cuando éramos niñas aún, Kakashi sensei frecuentaba la casa central todas las noches y pasaba su tiempo con casi todas las geishas del lugar...ellas lo apodaron Kamisama eros (dios del sexo) porque dicen que era el mejor cliente con el que han estado, es más dicen que ni siquiera le cobraban por unirse a ellas, por qué el placer que las hacia sentir tanto que pensaron que él no era de esta mundo, seguramente debe ser muy bueno en la cama.**-

-**Ino...¿Qué estas diciendo?**\- Hinata se echo para atrás aún más ruborizada que nunca.

-**Solo digo lo que eh escuchado...puede que sea solo un rumor...pero de la manera que esa mujer te miro, no creo que sea solamente palabreria...supongo que ya sabe que estás conviviendo con él**\- dijo Ino pensativa, mientras Hinata solo observó en silencio hacia la casa central.

**OXOXOXO**

_ "¿Se abria quedado allí, en esa casa, la noche anterior?" _se preguntó Hinata luego de volver del mercado. Compró ramen para cenar, después de la conversación con Ino se había quedado sin ganas de cocinar; "_¿Por qué pienso tanto en eso?, lo que él haga o deje de hacer es su problema y no mio,... pero...porque me siento tan incómoda",_ pensó llevandose una mano hacia el latido del corazón.

Se sentó en un sillón del living, dejo el plato de fideos en la mesa, y observó la biblioteca que tenía en frente, estaba repleta de libros de diferentes ramas y utilidades, desde técnicas, sellos, plantas medicinales, hasta la extraña colección de Icha Icha. A todos y cada uno de los estantes, esa misma mañana, Hinata los limpio despojándolos de polvos de quien sabe cuantos años, toda la casa fué víctima de la limpieza desenfrenada de la chunin, incluso la habitación del sensei, y ahora todo brillaba.

Había terminado de cenar, y limpiar el lugar, ya eran pasada la media noche y el sensei aún no se disponía a volver; "_en verdad debe de estar _en_ ese lugar",_ pensó Hinata mirando por la ventana el camino hacia la casa centra. Se dispuso a esperarlo un poco más, se dirigió a la biblioteca, iba a tomar un libro de plantas curativas pero su mano tomó otro," _Icha tomo 1 besos que atan", _leyo la ojiperla el título, "_¿Q..que...que estoy haciendo?"_ Se sorprendió al haber tomado un libro de la colección pervertida del sensei, sonrojada y nerviosa trató de devolverlo al estante pero este cayó al suelo abriendose en la pagina 34, Hinata lo tomó, intentó cerrarlo pero sus ojos no querian." _¡sensei!", _leyo,( "..._Sensei...no puedo realizar este sello", "Jo...si que eres lerda para aprender...", "entonces...usted deberia enseñarme...", "es lo que eh intentado desde hace años...", tomo a su discípula de la mano y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, sintió como su sangre se agolpaba en todos sus músculos, en especial en la parte baja de éste, "sensei...siento mucho calor", "entonces ¿debería apagar este fuego por ti?", "es usted un pervertido"; dicho esto comenzaron a besarse hasta entrelazar sus lenguas en sus gargantas, la fina saliva se derramaba por el cuello de la bella estudiante y su sensei se encargó de secarla con sus labios, luego comenzó a desvestirla sintiendo que ya nada en el mundo podía detenerlo, la observó por unos instante, era hermosa, y se abalanzó sobre ella, "Ahhh...sensei...deprisa...apague mi fuego...", "si eso quieres...eso haré"...)_

_-**¿**_**Hinata?...**\- dijo Kakashi sensei que en ese momento había entrado.-**¿Aún no estas dormida?...¿Qué esta haciendo?..**.-preguntó a la ojiperla que se encontraba en el piso como arrodillada, una tierna pose, con una mano en sus labios y la otra en el libro, estaba ante toda roja como un tomate.

-**¿Se...sensei...Kakashi sensei...?-** es lo único que pudo decir al ver la expresión sorprendida del jōninal encontrarla con su libro favorito en su mano.-**Es...esto...esto...**-

* * *

Bueno este es el capítulo 2, espero que sea del agrado de muchos, subire el capítulo 3 dentro de 4 días si puedo...hasta entonces, ya-ne!


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 3, me tarde más de 4 días pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

disfrutén.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

No pasó tanto mucho timpo para darse cuenta en la situación de la que estaba metida. Hinata estaba en el piso, sus piernas estaban fleccionadas, con una mano en sus labios y la otra en el libro. Estaba al maximó enrojecimiento del que nunca había llegado y observó sin poder decir nada al sensei que acaba de llegar en ese momento.

-**¿Hinata...qué estás haciendo?**\- dijó el sensei confundido por la situación.

-**Ka...kakashi- sen...sensei...es...esto...no es lo que...no es lo que creé-** intentaba decir la ojiperla, pero era tanto el nervisiosismo y la vergüenza que apenas podía hablar.

-**AH**\- dijo el jonin al creer comprender a situación. -**Hinata...¿A tí también te gusta el arte erótico?**-

-**¿Qu...Qué?-** dijo casi gritando la ojiperla.

-**¿No es eso?...entónces ¿porqué estas leyendo el volumén 1 de Icha Icha?**\- preguntó de nuevo confundido.

-**E...eso queria explicar...yo...yo intentaba leer un libro medicinal mientras lo esperaba...pero...pero tomé otro por equivocación...y...y cuando quise devolverlo se me cayó y justo...justo en ese momento leí algo que me llamó la atención...pero...pero...**\- Hinata estaba que echaba humo cada vez que intentaba hablar. Kakashi solo pudo reirse, pues la expresión de Hinata era única en ese momento.

-**Ya, esta bién...lo eh entendido**.- dijo el jonin conteniendo un poco la risa.

-**Sensei...esto no es gracioso**.- dijo la ojiperla un poco molesta y aún colorada, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en el mismo lugar que estaba.

-**Es que...deberias ver tu cara...es muy graciosa.**\- seguía riendo el sensei.

-**Esta bién...ríase todo lo que quiera**.- dijo ya menos ruborizada y molesta la chunin.

-**Ya, ya no me reire más...**\- intentó calmar la risa un poco ya que se dió cuenta que la joven estaba molesta. -.**..Pero, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?**\- dijo un poco serio el jonin.

-**Ya le dije...estaba esperándolo...**\- expresó la ojiperla.

-**Oh, pero no necesitas esperarme...es más cómodo así ¿no?**\- sonrió el sensei.

"_¿A estado llegando tarde porque se siente inómodo?", _pensó Hinata sin apartar los ojos del sensei.

-**Sensei...quizas...usted...¿a estado llegando tan tarde porque...se siente incómodo... conmigo?**\- expresó triste la ojiperla.

-**No...no es eso...pero creí que sería más facíl para ambos si yo no estuviera mucho tiempo aquí...por eso e estado quedandome en un lugar...es por tu comodidad...asi que no te preocupes.**\- concluyó aún con su falsa sonrisa.

La frase _"Eh estado quedandome en un lugar" _resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata y la hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Ino; "_Kakashi sensei frecuentaba la casa central todas las noches y pasaba su tiempo con casi todas las geishas del lugar..."_. _"Seguramente...a estado quedandose allí." _Hinata observó al sensei con una mirada triste.

-**Lo...lo siento sensei.**\- se inclinó un poco la ojiperla en señal de disculpa.

-**¿Hmm?**\- expresó el jonin sin entender nada.

-**Eh invadido su espacio y lo he estado incomodando...**\- se enderezó la ojiperla. -**Pero ya no tiene que preocuparse más.**\- dijo Hinata con seriedad mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Giro la manija para abrirla pero fue interrumpida, su brazo fue detenido por la mano del sensei que a su vez la miraba seriamente.

-**¿Qué estás haciendo?-** preguntó el jonin todabía más serio. Hinata no lo miraba, solo observaba por lo bajo a la puerta.

-**Suelteme**.- dijo enojada y con tono autoritario la ojiperla.

-**Creo que estas exagerando**\- le contestó el jonin.

Hinata sacudió fuertemente su brazo soltandosé así de la mano que la detenía y abrió la puerta. Se dio vuelta y con una tierna pero forzada sonrisa observó al jonin, que estaba más confundido que nunca.

-**Sensei... lamentó haberlo hecho sentir incómodo y los malos momentos que le hice pasar...y...gracias por todo.**\- y cerró tras de si la puerta que los separaba.

-**Es...Espera...Hinata**\- dijo el peliplata enojado y confundido mentras abría la puerta. Ella ya no estaba.

**OXOXOXO**

No era la primera vez para ella que corria tan rápido. Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana al día siguiente y se adentró al bosque, esquivó tantas ramas, árboles y plantas se paraban ante ella en el camino hasta que llegó, delante suyo había un hermosa y potente cascada, la misma a la que siempre recurria día tras día.

Agitada y tratando de respirar se adentró al interior del lago, nunca le importó mojarse cada vez que caminaba por la fría agua del lago, _"Algún día caminaré sobre el agua...pero no hoy"_ pensó Hinata desganada. Llegó hasta el nacimiento de la espuma, que se formaba por la gran presión que caía desde el canal del agua, y formó un barrera con su jutsu, penetró el poderoso torrente de agua hasta llegar a lo que solamente era la rocosa pared de la cascada. Allí había una cueva, pequeña pero reconfortante; se tumbó en el piso de esta mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, su cabello estaba mojado al igual que su cuerpo, sentía frío pero era pasable a comparación del dolor punzante que sentía en el corazón, si era pasable.

Después de estar unos minutos acostada en el frío piso de la cueva se sento respaldada a una pared, su respiración se había normalizado, aún estaba triste y enojada pero más calmada. Se pusó a pensar con mucho detenimiento la situación pues había algo en su interior que la molestaba. _"¿Porqué estoy triste y enojada?" _pensó la ojiperla mientras observaba al vacío, _" él me mitio, diciendo que no le molestaba mi presencia, pero no era así, el solo hecho que yo esté allí hace que sea imposible para él llevar a una mujer a su casa, pero...¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera..." _-**Ah**\- sus propias palabras la hicieron que volviera a caer a la tierra, "_Si, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera" _soltó un pequeño suspiro -**Al final me enojé por nada, cuando en realidad yo soy la que está equivocada- **se dijo la ojiperla llevando su cabeza a sus rodillas y se recostó sobre ellas.

"_De igual manera, nada responde a mi duda...¿Por qué estoy enojada?, no es culpa de él, eso ya lo sé pero, entonces... ¿que me sucede?",_ frustrada por no comprender la situación en la que se había metido levantó la mirada hacia la casacada, vió el agua correr y sonrió calmada. Mientras observaba el agua caer, escuchó un ruido, como el crujido de ramas, en ese momento activó su Byakugan, pero ya era tarde; una mano atravezó la corriente de la catarata, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta sacarla del interior de la cueva, con la otra mano le cubrió la boca. La sostuvo de la cintura mientras estaban en medio del lago y la observó.

-**¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como tú, en un lugar así?- **Hinata observó a la persona que le estaba hablando, quién no era otro que Kisame el ninja de la neblina. -**Ohhh...pero si eres la adorable y fragíl heredera Hyuga, ¿verdad?- **dijo con una sonrisa aterradora o _"Asquerosa" _como pensaba Hinata.

**-Deja a mi alumna en paz- **expresó una vos proveniente de un remolino de viento. Apareció, Kakashi se destapó su ojo izquierdo, estaba enojado, y observó a Kisame. -**No lo volveré a repetir-**

**-¿Tu alumna?, hmm...no creo poder dejarla...me siento atraído hacia ella- **movió su mano hacia el prominente busto de Hinata y la posó en su pecho derecho mientras sonria con descaro. Hinata se tensó, intentaba soltarse pero no podía, al final era más fuerte que ella.

-**Su...sueltame- **decía gritando y furiosa Hinata

-**¿Soltarte?, ¡pero si recien estamos comenzando!- **tomó su rostro y lo giro hacía él, beso los labios de la atractiva Hyuga quien estaba aún enfadada pero ahora asustada. De sus labios parecía descender un fino hilo de sangre y luego se separó . -¿**Te gustó?, tu que piensas ninja copia, ¿crees que nos vemos bien juntos?- **y volvió a tocar los pechos de la heredera, los ojos de ésta estaban idos como inconciente.

**-Tsk...Maldito, saca tus sucias manos de ella.-** Kakashi estaba enojado, tomó posición de ataque, juntó sus manos para hacer una serie de sellos pero en ese instante sintio como el agua comenzó a violentarse.

-¿**Eh?- **expresó Kisame, en ese momento una gran ola se le vino encima arrasando con todo lo había delante. -¿**Qué es est..?- **más olas interrumpierón al ninja niebla cuando les caía encima junto a Hinata.

"_¿Que... qué es esto...quién lo esta haciendo?" _pensaba Kakashi, observó a Kisame quién no podía mantenerse de pie y había soltado a la ojiperla; tambíen la observó a ella. _"No...no puede ser...¿Hinata está creando esto?...pero si ella parece estar... inconsiente." _En ese momento, una gran ola derribó al ninja niebla, y cubrio en su totalidad a la heredera Hyuga.

-**HINATA-** gritó Kakashi mientras corriendo se acercó al lago.

-**Tsk...esto no terminara aquí.- **dijo Kisame saliendo del agua y luego huyó.

Kakashi se introdujó al lago, se notaba un poco profundo porque le llegaba por encima de la cintura, y comenzó a buscar a la ojiperla; removió , nadó y se sumergió a lo más profundo pero no encontró ningún rastro de la chunin.

"_¿Adonde está?...se que no se la llevó el maldito de Kisame...¿Donde estás Hinata?" _pensó desesperado y enojado el sensei. En ese momento, cerca de la caida de la cascada notó como una figura se elevaba, era la ojiperla que ascendía del agua, sin caminar solo estando de pie. Kakashi corrio hasta ella notó como su miraba estaba perdida y vacía, y como el agua parecia abrazarse a ella como manto. -**Hinata...-** dijo sonriendo el sensei y estiró su mano hacia ella pero el agua volvió a la turgencia, ahora no eran olas las que atacaban, sino eran como hilos finos de cristales acuosos y todos se dirigían al Jonin. Intentó protegerse mientras se acercaba pero los hilos eran bastantes filosos y le hacian cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y la cara. -**Hinata...despierta-** aunque le hablaba era inútil, la ojiperla no escuchaba, esta ida e inconciente. Cada vez eran más rapidos los hilos en atacar, le hacía casi imposible acercarse, "_Esto es mal...si no al algo no voy a poder acercarme" _observó a la chunin, _"lo siento Hinata";_ y dicho esto realizó un pequeño raikiri lo suficientemente como para detener el inconciente poder de la ojiperla. Se sintio una descarga electrica por todo el agua, Hinata gritó agudamente mientras el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo la empezó a abandonar, su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia el interior del lago, Kakashi se acerco corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a ella, la tomó de la cintura, la levantó y llevandola entre sus brazos, ahora ella dormida, salio del agua.

**OXOXOXO**

Sentía el cuerpo cansado, sin ganas de levantarse; la suave brisa que entraba rozaba dulcemente la descubierta espalada de la chunin, y el calor que sentía en su cintura y torso era tan agradable que se le hacia dificíl abrír lo ojos. _"Ahhh...que agradable se siente, la cama parece estar viva...y huele tan bien...que gustito", _pensaba feliz la ojiperla y se acurrucó aún más a la suave "almohada" que la sostenía. Después de unos minutos sintió como la cama comenzó a moverse y la almohada a la que estaba aferrada de a poco se alejaba de ella, _"Hmm...¿qué sucede con la almohada?...¿se está alejando de mí?...¿qué está pasando?...ah...pero,... ¿desde cuando las almohadas se mueven solas?...¿es...esto...es?...", _abrió los ojos en ese momento, levantó la mirada y...grito.

-**Kyaaaaa...-** gritó la ojiperla luego de ver al jonin abrazado a ella, este se despertó y con suma calma la observó.

-**Oh, buenos días Hinata- **dijo el peliplata sentandose luego de que Hinata dejo de abrazarlo y se corrió al otro extremo de la cama.** -veo que ya te has despertado- **

-**Sen...sensei...que hace... usted en...en mi cama...**\- dijo eufórica y ruborizada la ojiperla, mientras se cubria con las sabanas.-¿ **y...porqué esta medio desnudo?- **en efecto Kakashi solo tenía puesto el pantalón y su torso estaba descubierto, pero aun así su rostro tenía la máscara puesta.

-**¿Hmm?...pero si esta es mi cama...además, no soy el único medio desnudo aquí.**\- contestó el jonin con suma tranquilidad. Hinata miro hacia abajo y noto como solo traía puesto su delicada lenceria lila.

-**Kyaaaaa...- **Volvio a gritar aunque ahora un poco más fuerte y más ruborizada.-**¿Qué...qué estoy haciendo aquí?**

-**¿No te acuerdas de lo que sucedió anoche?.**\- preguntó el sensei un poco preocupado.

-**A...¿Anoche?...**\- _"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?,_ pensaba confundida y nerviosa la ojiperla, pero fue interrumpida cuendo sintio un leve dolor en su labio inferior. -**Ah...- **expresó con dolor.

-**Esa lastimadura...¿no recuerdas quién te la hizo?- **preguntó seriamente el jonin. Hinata lo observó con los ojos humedos, parecía estar al punto máximo para llorar.

-**Se...sensei...- **intentó decir la ojiperla que al parecer había entendido la situación.

-**¿Hm?- **murmuró el jonin mientras notaba como los ojos de la chunin reflejaban tristeza.

-**se...sensei...yo...quizas yo...- **no podía hablar calmadamente. - **yo...INTENTÉ ABUSAR DE USTED MIENTRAS ME LEVANTABA SONÁMBULA ¿VERDAD?- **dijo Hinata mientras gritaba y lloraba, a la vez que se cubría aun más con las sabanas. Kakashi solo pudo quedarse callado, la frase de la ojiperla retumbaba en su cabeza, intentó encontrar una lógica para lo que ella decía pero era inutíl, _"¿Co...como llegó a esa suposición?", _pensaba total y ahora más confudido el sensei.

-**Ah...no, no fué así Hinata-chan- **dijo el ninja negando con sus manos. -** ¿No recuerdas que añoche te enojaste conmigo y luego te fuiste de casa..?- **

"_¿Anoche?" _pensó Hinata secandose las lagrimas, y recordó desde el momento que el sensei entró y la vió leyendo el pervertido libro, cuando se libró de su mano que impedía que ella se fuera, en la cueva cuando pensó que todo había sido su culpa, hasta el beso que tuvo con el horrible ninja de la niebla.

-¡**Ah...recuerdo hasta el momento que me beso Kisame-san!- **respondio Hinata.

-**No nesecitas llamarlo "san"...- **respondio el jonin aún sin entender como podía ser educada con alguien que la beso a la fuerza**\- y luego del beso, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?- **preguntó seriamente, pero solo obtuvo una repuesta negativa de la chunin.

Suspiro rendido. -**En ese momento...al parecer te desmayaste.- **comenzó a decirle el peliplata.

-**¿Me desmayé?- **preguntó sorprendida aun sin ella entender.

_-_**Si...pero me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eres estando inconciente.- **respondió el sensei.

-**¿En...enserio?**\- preguntó incrédula.

-**Si...podrias dominar a la perfección el jutsu de agua si quisieras...**\- continuó diciendo el peliplata mientras se levanto de la cama. -** Cuando iba a atacar a Kisame el agua vino en tu defensa y lo atacó hasta alejarlo de tí.**.- mientras seguía hablando comenzó a vestirse poniendose una musculosa negra y luego, sobre esta, una camiseta de mangas largas también negra. - **y cuando iba a sacarte del lago comenzaste a atacarme utilizando el agua como hilos cortantes.**-

-**¿Yo...yo lo ataqué?**\- preguntó la joven Hyuga con cara de lamentación.

-**Si...pero luego yo mismo tuve que atacarte para que reaccionaras...Lo siento pero no tuve elección, no me permitias acercame a tí**\- Terminó poniendose la banda del simbolo de la hoja en el ojo izquierdo que hasta ese momento estaba cerrado. -**Y cuando te traje aquí me di cuenta de que estabas entrando en estado de hipotermia asíque te desvestí y compartí mi cama contigo para que recibieras calor...eso es todo.-**

Hinata estaba cabis baja, tenía en su mirada una expresión de pena, y cada vez más estrujaba las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-**Lo siento...sensei**.- logró decir después de unos minutos de silencio en donde el jonin aprovecho para ponerse el calzado, y el chaleco.

-**No tienes que lamentar nada Hinata.**\- contestó con su tipica sonrisa.

-**Por mi culpa...usted pasa por muchos problemas...además lo molesto pidiendole explicaciones para saber donde a estado...**\- sus ojos otra ves comenzaron a humedeserse- **Yo...no tengo derecho de convivir con usted... Lo siento Kakashi sensei.**\- y comenzó a llorar.

-**Ah...Hinata-chan no llores...-** Intentó decir el jonin mientras se acercaba a una desconsolada chunin. -.**..no me molesta que estes viviendo conmigo, es más todo se ve más limpio y ordenado...aunque eso lo note ayer... La verdad es que es mi culpa de que anoche te fueras.**\- Hinata lo miró a los ojos, él cada ves estaba aun más cerca de ella. -...**Es cierto que pensé en mi comodidad primero...pero, también creí que te sentirias más comoda si yo no estaba mucho tiempo aquí...**\- En ese momento estaba justo en frente y a una corta distancia de ella, se sentó en la cama quedando a su lado, pasó sus dedos por los ojos perlados de la bella ninja que lo miraba desconcertada y seco sus lagrimas, está solamente se ruborizó al ver la sincera sonrisa del sensei. **\- Veo que me equivoqué...**\- posó su dedo indice en la lastimadura del labio inferior de la ojiperla quien no hacia otra cosa que seguír mirandolo - **Hinata-chan a partir de ahora comenzemos a llevarnos bien...como buenos amigos.**-

La heredera Hyuga sonrió al escucharlo hablar -**Si-**

**-Es más...si quieres podemos dormir juntos todas las noches.- **sonrió descaradamente el jonin.

**-¿Ehhhh?, pero...pero sen...sensei... no creo...que...- **intentaba hablar Hinata, pero en ese momento un ataque de tartamudeo la invadió, después de varios años creyó ya haber dejado de tartamudear, pero era evidente que aun lo hacía o por lo menos cuando estaba nerviosa.

En ese instante se escucho un "eep" y acto seguido el jonin estalló en risas llevandose las manos a su estómago que al parecer le dolía de tanto reir.- ¿**Se...se esta burlando de mí?- **dijo enojada la ojiperla.

-**No...- **aun riendo**. -No es eso, es solo que me parecen muy gracioso tu nerviosismo.- **intentó calmar la risa, y comenzó a serenarse.- **Lo de dormir juntos era broma...pero, si quieres podemos hacerlo realidad.-**

**-No...no gracias- **contestó calmada pero aun enojada Hinata.

-**¿En serio?...porque solo hace unos minutos dormias muy comoda abrazada a mí.- **dijo con mirada sugestiva el peliplata.

-**Sen...sensei que esta...diciendo.- **completo nerviosismo de la kunoichi.

-**Además hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de una mujer.- **concluyó el jonin, se levanto, y camino hacía la entrada, abrío la puerta de la habitación que hasta ese momento estaba cerrada.

"_¿Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de una mujer?...entonces eso quiere decir que los anteriores días no se quedaba en la casa central ¿cierto?, ¿adonde se iba entonces?" _pensaba Hinata mientras observaba como el peliplata abría la puerta.

-**Hinata...ya deberias vestirte.- **dijo el sensei antes de salir de la habitación. -¿**Vas a hacer el desayuno?-**

La ojiperla sintió una gran alegria al escuchar que su sensei estaba esperando desayunar con ella. -**Si- **contestó alegremente. Kakashi salio de la habitación y se dirigio al baño y Hinata aprovecho que ya no estaba para levantarse de la cama, cubrirse con las sabanas y caminar rapidamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta para vestirse.

En el baño Kakashi sostuvo con mucha presión ambos lados del lavado, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente _"Por poco no me contengo...un segundo más y hubiera sido muy tarde." _pensó detenidamente mientras recordaba el momento en que volvió a su casa con Hinata en sus brazos, esa noche estaba enojado, su cabello puntiagudo estaba tan mojado por el agua que perdio su forma y ahora rodeaba su rostro, la ojiperla también estaba mojada pero ante todo estaba helada; la llevó a su habitación, la desvistío suavemente hasta dejarla en paños menores y con una toalla comenzó a secarla en su totalidad, la recostó en su cama, se desvistío, se puso un pantalon seco y limpio y se acostó a su lado. Después de notar que estaba entrando en calor intentó levantarse para dejarla dormir sola, pero una mano rodeo su cintura; Hinata impedía que se fuera de su lado. Volvió a recostarse y luego la abrazó, sintió el embriagante perfume de la piel clara de la Hyuga, cerró los ojos para deleitarla aun más pero en ese momento se quedo dormido.

"_Maldita sea...porqué tuve que dormirme"_, abrió la canilla del agua y comenzó a mojarse el rostro, luego sintió una vos.

-**Sensei...el desayuno está listo.- **dijo Hinata en la cocina.

Kakashi se miró en el espejo y sonrió. -**Cuantó más podré resistirlo.- **y dicho esto suspiro, salio del baño, y se encamino a su proxima misión, esa que cambiaria el resto de su vida.

* * *

ciertamente los sentimientos de ambos no estan claros pero para que adelantarse a los finales obvios. CONTINUARÁ

A lo mejor el capítulo 4 me tome como una semana pero prometo tenerlo cuanto antes, si kami me ilumina la mente jejeje.

por cierto agradesco a AndrewHatake por tus reviews, me alegra saber que compartimos nuestro gusto por Kakashi sensei, aunque a mi me gusta tambíen Hinata. y a Michaellis aro sus palabras me alientan a escribir más.

Hasta la proxima Ya-ne^^


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo IV_

_"¡Ahhh...por fin vamos a desayunar juntos!"_pensó Hinata mientras servía el arroz blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía tranquila y cómoda, después de dos días en el que había aceptado a duras penas vivir con el sensei en la misma casa por fin se sentía aceptada por el peliplata. "_Me pregunto si el sensei tendra un gran apetito, por que creo que cocine de más_" en efectó, al parecer la emoción que sentía la hicieron prepara comida de más. "_Creo que guardare algo para la noche_" pensó resignada Hinata.

Se dirigió al refrigerador para guardar una buena cantidad de sopa, cuando en ese momento sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El jonin aún no salía del baño, ultimamente se tarda más de lo normal en salir, por lo que la ojiperla fue a atender a quien estaba llamando. Abrió la puerta, pues era muy insistente en llamar, y se topó con unos ojos marrones que la miraban sorprendida.

-¿**Ésta es la casa de Hatake Kakashi?**\- pregúnto una mujer, dueña de esos penetrantes ojos marrones, tenía cabello largo y negro y estaba muy bien maquillada. _"Es hermosa" _pensó Hinata. -**¿Me estás escuchando niña?**\- dijo un poco molesta la mujer.

-**Ah...disculpe, me distrage un momento...si aquí vive Kakashi sensei...**\- dijo la ojiperla.

-**Haberlo dicho antes...-** con una mano empujó un poco a la chunnin que aun la miraba sorprendida y se adentro a la residencia. **-Por fin encuentro el lugar...¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?, estoy muy agotada...- **se dirigio al sillón que estaba en el living y se sentó frente a la biblioteca.

-**S-si, claro...ahora vuelvo.**\- y Hinata un poco incómoda y aun sorprendida se dirigió a la cocina, busco un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno con agua. Luego lo llevó a la extraña mujer.**\- Aquí tiene-**

La mujer tomó el vaso y de un solo trago se tomo el agua.**-Ahhh...gracias, lo necesitaba.-**

**-N-no hay de que-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiperla.

-**¿Y? ¿Dónde está Kakashi?**\- pregúnto impotente.

-**Él esta...**-intentó decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

-**Aqui estoy...-** Dijo el jonin quien en ese momento había salido del baño.-**Oh...pero si eres...Hanare-san...**\- dijo sorprendido

-**Si, soy yo.**\- contestó la mujer, ahora conocida como Hanare, con una sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón del que estaba sentada y camino hacia el jonin. En un instante se agarró del brazo de este y lo acerco a su cuerpo. -**¿Me extrañaste?.-** preguntó sonriendo.

-**Bueno...más que extrañar me sorprende verte aquí...**\- dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-**Joooo...eres igual de raro que siempre...**\- expresó Hanare. Y luego rió con gracia.

Hinata estaba inmovíl, veía como la mujer se le acercaba promiscuamente al jonin y como rozaba constantemente su pecho con el brazo de él. _"¿Qu...qué esta sucediendo aquí?" _se preguntó confundida por lo que estaba viendo, a la vez se sentía un poco irritada viendo que no lo soltaba.

-**Neee...Kakashi vamos a comer algo...me muero de hambre...¿si?-** dijo la morocha con los ojos bien brillantes.

-**En este momento...no creo que...**\- intentaba decir el peliplata mientras trataba de soltarse delicadamente de ella.

-**Es que...tengo algo importante que decirte...muy confidencial.**\- dijo ella seriamente.

Kakashi sabía que a lo mejor era algo muy importante, ella no lo buscaria por nada, o al menos eso pensaba.

-**De acuerdo...¿deberiamos ir a Ichiraku?...**\- preguntó sonriendo, como siempre lo hace.

-**Cualquier lugar me viene bien...mientras vaya contigo.**\- contestó ruborizandose.

Hinata notó el rubor en sus mejillas, era experta en detectarlo ya que siempre era ella la que se ruborizaba, pero podía notarlo en otras personas y deducir un poco a que se debía. _"A ella...¿le gusta Kakashi sensei?..._pensó Hinata seriamente.

-**¿Hinata-chan..?**\- preguntó el jonin.

-**S-si...**\- respondio Hinata sorprendida.

-**¿Qué sucede?, estaba llamandote pero no me contestabas...**\- preguntó preocupado el sensei.

-**Ahh...es que...me quede pensando un poco...**\- dijo ruborizada mientras sonreía.

-**Oh...bien, creo que no podre desayunar contigo esta vez...pero vendré más temprano que los días** a**nteriores, así que..**.- decía un poco apenado.

-**No se preocupe sensei...también tengo cosas que hacer...no iba a poder desayunar tampoco**.- dijo sonriendo, aunque bien sabía ella que por dentro estaba un poco descepcionada. Notó como la mujer, que aun no se soltaba del brazo del jonin y al parecer ni intenciones tenía de hacerlo, la miraba de mala manera.

Kakashi se despidió de Hinata haciendo un movimiento con la mano y sonriendole, la ojiperla le respondió de la misma manera y luego vio como ambos salian hacia el exterior. _"Que bien se ven juntos..." _pensó un poco triste la chunin.

Estaba en la cocina guardando todo lo que había utilizado, claro que después de haberlos lavado, cuando vio pasar al sensei junto a Hanare, ella se aferraba aun más al brazo del sensei, y escuchó un poco lo que decían.

-**¿Quíen era esa chica?...¿Una sirvienta?**\- preguntó interesada Hanare

-**¿Sirvienta?-** expresó el jonin. En ese momento se activó su imaginación pervertida; imaginó a Hinata con un vestido muy corto ajustado a todas sus curvas y un delantal blanco, su cabello negro azulado caía delicadamente por su fina espalda, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño plumero y estaba limpiando la biblioteca; ella se dio vuelta _"Ahh...sensei buenos días" _decía la Hinata imaginaria con una gran sonrisa; _"Buenos días" _respondía seductoramente el jonin, _"No necesitaba levantarse, estaba pensando llevarle el desayuno a la cama...solo tengo que limpiar el rincón que queda y termino", _la ojiperla imaginaria se agachó hasta el rincón más bajo de la biblioteca, dejando descubierta su parte trasera revelando la lenceria lila que el jonin había visto la noche anterior...hipnotizado por tal excitante escena intentó acercarse a ella...

-**Entonces...es tu sirvienta ¿si o no?...**\- preguntó Hanare interrumpiendo el sueño del jonin.

-**No...es solo la hija de un amigo...**\- respondió un poco molesto por haberlo distraído justo en el momento más importante, aunque no se notaba el enojo.

-**Joo..es solo eso...**\- se resignó a decir la morocha, y continuaron caminando.

**OXOXOXO**

En la cocina, Hinata había escuchado gran parte de la conversación entre Hanare y el sensei y se entristecio y enojó cuando el jonin dijo que ella solo era la hija de un amigo. _"Ni siquiera puedo ser una amiga para él..." _pensó enojada. - Tampoco es que mi padre es su amigo...deberia haber dicho que solo soy una conocida, y vivimos juntos para evitar casarnos.- expresó irritada la ojiperla.

Después de varios minutos pasados un gran suspiro se sintió en la cocina, Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón,_"¿Porqué vuelvo a sentirme así?...¿porqué me duele?",_ pensaba seriamente.

Dejo atrás los sentimientos y comenzó a arreglarse para salir, se había acordado de qué la Hokage la había citado ayer para presentarse hoy en la mañana, _"A lo mejor...ella puede ayudarme a aclarar lo que siento...porque...estoy cada vez más confundida." _pensó suspirando.

Se adentró a su habitación, se puso una blusa negra con red que mostraban un poco sus atributos frontales, se vistió con calsas negras y un short azul, se puso sus tipicos guantes, la banda de la aldea aldedor de su cuello y una pequeña chaqueta verde; notablemente había cambiado su manera de vestir ya que se sentía más confiada que hace años anteriores y por último se puso unas sandalias de tacón negras que le había regalado la Hokage y que eran igual a las de ésta. Ya cambiada se encaminó a la torre de Tsunade-sama.

**OXOXOXO**

Llegó después de unos minutos a la oficina, toco la puerta y esperó.

-**Adelante**...-contestó desde el interior.

**-Con permiso.**\- Dijo Hinata mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-**Ah Hinata-chan, pasa, pasa**.- dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía, había dejado de escribir un pergamino para observarla mejor. -Me alegro de que hallas llegado, toma asiento.-

-**Si, gracias.**\- exclamó la ojiperla mientras se sentaba.

**-Bien Hinata, te llamé porque tengo una misión importante para ti**.- le dijo la Hokage.

-**Ya veo, ¿qué debo hacer?**\- preguntó nerviosa, pues nunca se sentía cómoda haciendo misiones con temor de ser un estorbo para sus compañeros.

-**Nada peligroso, debes dar un poco de atención médica a algunos ninjas de la aldea de la cerradura**.-

-**¿Yo?...pero... no soy muy buena como médico...en ese caso es mucho mejor sakura-san**\- dijo sorprendida por la misión de la Hokage.

-**Sakura es buena, es mi mejor alumna, pero está muy ocupada aquí, además necesito a alguien para que restablesca los nervios que sirven de vía del chakra y con tu visión eres la indicada para esto.**\- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-**Es- esta bien...**\- contestó resiganda.

-**Bien saldras mañana...y como soy tan buena... en tu equipo incluí a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué te parece?**\- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-**Ohh...Naruto -kun.**\- dijo seriamente la chunin.

-**¿Qué sucede?**\- preguntó Tsunade, notó como Hinata no se había alegrado y mucho menos ruborizado. - Creí que te desmayarias de la emoción-

-**Bueno...es que eh estado...sintiendome algo rara.-** respondió un poco apenada la ojiperla.

-**Hmm...ya veo...en todo caso tambíen te acompañara Hanare-san y Kakashi.**\- concluyó la rubia.

-**¿Ka...Kakashi-sensei...también irá?**\- preguntó la chunin con ojos grandes y un poco ruborizada.

-**Si, no te dejare ir sola con Naruto...o al menos eso pensaba...**-contestó Tsunade analizando a Hinata. - **¿Qué pasa, te sientes incómoda con Kakashi?-**

-**Bueno...un poco...-**respondió la ojiperla bajando la mirada. -Me siento algo rara cuando estoy con él.-

**-¿A sí?...¿Qué sientes?...**\- preguntó interesada la rubia.

-**Pues...no sé como explicarlo...**\- decía apendad Hinata.

-**Anda...dilo como mejor salga...**-insistió Tsunade.

-**Bueno...cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento nerviosa y me ruborizo sin siquiera saberlo...y cuando no estoy cerca me siento curiosa por saber donde está o con quién está...la noche anterior me enojé con él por que llegaba tarde y el me contestó que era por mi comodidad...al final me fuí porque me puso realmente triste que no se sintiera cómodo conmigo...y bueno...**\- dijó Hinata con la cara roja.

-**Esta bien...ya no tienes que decirme más...se lo que te está sucediendo-** Exclamó Tsunade con los ojos cerrados en señal de tener una respuesta.

-**¿En serio?...y...¿Qué es?...- **preguntó la ojiperla observando detenidamente a la Hokage.

Tsunade abrio los ojos, emitía pasión en su mirar y con una sonrisa dijo: -**Hinata...a ti...**\- señaló con su dedo indice a la joven ninja que tenía delante. -**¡Te gusta Kakashi!-**

-**¿Qué?**\- expresó en blanco el rostro de la ojiperla. Luego volvió a reaccionar. -**¿Queeeeé?..**.**¿Qué esta dieciendo Tsunade-sama?-** gritó tan roja como un tomate.

-**Lo que dije, a tí...**\- señalo de nuevo a la ojiperla.

-**No lo diga, no lo diga...-** pedía Hinata mientras se tapaba los oidos con sus manos.

-**Te gusta Kakashi.**\- Lo dijo.

Hinata estaba en shock, como puede sacar tal conclusión si ella sabe que solamente esta Naruto en su corazón.

-**Pe-pero Tsunade-sama solo llevo tres días conociendolo...es imposible que me guste tan de repente...**-Intentó decir Hinata muy ruborizada.

-**Bueno...eso es un poco cierto...entonces lo más probable es que te sientas atraída por é**l- contestó cruzandose de brazos la rubia.

-**A...¿Atraída?-** Preguntó la ojiperla.

-**Si, como cuando te sientes atraída hacia Naruto...**\- respondió decidida. Tsunade notó como Hinata no se sentía cómoda con la situación pues se la notaba bastante preocupada. La rubia suspiró un momento y luego dijo. -**...sabes...-** Hinata la observó. -.**..creo que lo que te está sucediendo es algo bueno...**-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**¿E-En serio?-** preguntó nerviosa la ojiperla.

-**Si...eso significa que no estas enamorada de Naruto como tu mente creía...-** prosiguió la rubia. -**Dime...desde que has estado con Kakashi, ¿Cuantas veces has pensado en Naruto?-** preguntó Tsunade. Hinata no respondió al instante, se había dado cuenta de que no había pensado para nada en el rubio desde que vivía con el jonin.

-**Creo...que ninguna...**\- respondió pensativa.

-**Ya vez...ahí tienes la respuesta...**\- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-**¿Ah sí?-** preguntó confundida.

-**Si...como yo lo veo, tu corazón esta preparado para amar a alguien...pero tu mente lo silenciaba por tu admiración hacia una sola persona...-**

-**Ohh...ya veo...**-dijo menos nerviosa la ojiperla.

-**Lo importante es...que debes ahora, escuchar a tu corazón y seguir los sentimientos, y...quien sabe...a lo mejor se convierta en verdadero amor...**\- expresó calmadamente y sonriendo la Hokage.

-**Pe...pero...no creo que Kakashi- sensei se sienta de igual manera...**\- expresó Hinata mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-**Oh...pero si eso se puede averiguar facilmente..**.- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo poner de nuevo nerviosa a la delicada ninja. -**Te enseñare la técnica para saber si un hombre esta o no interesado en ti...-**

-**¿En serio?...¿Hay una técnica para averiguar eso?- **preguntó incrédula.

-**Por supuesto que si...**-le respondió la rubia. -**Tu tienes todo el paquete para ponerla en práctica, solo debes leer el manual...-** y volvió a sonreir terrorificamente. -**Pero antes debes aclarar tus sentimientos, y eso lo haras en la misión que llevaras a cabo...ahí te daras cuenta a quíen elegiras.-**

Hinata estaba más nerviosa que antes, ahora la misión se había vuelto en serio más peligrosa que antes, más aún ahora que la Hokage sabía de su situación y no dudaría en "ayudarle". "_En qué lío me metí_", pensó Hinata luego de ver la mirada ensendida de la rubia. Lo que sigue sabía que no podría siquiera imaginarselo.

* * *

Continuará.

Si, si, lo se fue descepcionamente corto, pero ¡hey! Hinata ya sabe que no está enomarda de Naruto, eso es bueno...creo¬¬

en fin, espero que no se descepcionen demasiado, el capítulo 5 tendra mucha más emoción, ¿ cual será la técnica de Tsunade para saber si un hombre esta interesado en una mujer?, ¿resultara?

nos vemos en el capítulo 5...ya-ne^^

pd: gracias x los reviews son x ustedes que escribo con mucha pasión :)


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo V_

* * *

"_Si lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama es cierto...entonces debo poner en práctica esa técnica...pero como lo hago sin desmayarme en el acto..."_, pensaba detenidamente Hinata, ruborizada a más no poder, mientras se dirigía a la casa del sensei con una bolsa en sus manos, regalo de parte de Tsunade.

**Flash back**

-**¿En serio?...¿Hay una técnica para averiguar eso?- **preguntó incrédula.

-**Por supuesto que si...**-le respondió la rubia.** -Tu tienes todo el paquete para ponerla en práctica, solo debes leer el manual...-** y volvió a sonreir terrorificamente.** -Pero antes debes aclarar tus sentimientos, y eso lo haras en la misión que llevaras a cabo...ahí te daras cuenta a quíen elegiras.-**

**-¿Entonces debo poner en práctica la técnica después de volver de la misión?- **preguntó casi segura la ojiperla.

**-No hace falta esperar tanto...es más...esta noche es la indicada...y te será más fácil elegir durante la misión-** expresó la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos.

**-Entonces...¿Qué debo hacer?- **preguntó nerviosa. La rubio rió de manera altiva, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía un armario que tenía a lado del escritorio. Abrió el mueble y saco de adentro una bolsa negra de papel con un moño rojo. Luego se lo entregó a la joven ninja. Ésta lo aceptó un poco asombrada e incómoda.

-**Allí tienes todo lo necesario para esta noche...- **dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-**Oh...ya veo...- **intentó abrír la bolsa pero la interrumpió la Hokage.

-**No lo abrás aún, hazlo en tu casa, con más tranquilidad...- **expresó la rubia. -**Por cierto...¿Hoy tienes que hacer la cena?-**

**-Bueno, no tanto ya que sobró mucho del desayuo...- **le respondió Hinata.

-**Bien, entonces ponte el conjunto que hay en la bolsa para saludar a Kakashi y servir la cena.- **expresó Tsunade aún sonriendo.

-**Esta bien...Por cierto...Aún no me a dicho la técnica que debo emplear- **expresó la ojiperla.

**-Tienes razón...la técnica se llama SE-DU-CCIÓN.- **dijo la rubia giñando un ojo.

-**¿QUÉEEE?...- **gritó nerviosa la joven ninja.

-**Hinata...debes seducir a Kakashi.- **exclamó la rubia señalandola con su dedo.

-**Pe...pero...Tsunade sama...¿Có...cómo voy a hacer eso?- **intentó decir Hinata, pero estaba tan nerviosa y colorada que no le salían bien las palabras.

-**Querida Hinata...verás que la seducción te nacerá por si sola...solo debes dejarte llevar.- **dijo sonriendo suavemente al ver a su alumna temblar.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que la joven se calmó.

-**Bien, mañana cuentame como te ha ido...¡suerte!...y no te desmayes...todo saldrá bien.- **saludo la rubia a Hinata con su mano.

-**Es...está bien...adios Tsunade-sama- **dijo un poco menos nerviosa la ojiperla, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió un poco temblando del despacho.

**Fin del flash back.**

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Llegó poco después al hogar que compartía con el sensei. Se adentró a la morada, notó como el sensei aún no llegaba, _"Hmp...dijo que iba a llegar más temprano hoy pero, volvió a mentirme...seguro que ésta con la chica que vino esta mañana"_, pensó molesta Hinata. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando ella llegó. Se le había echo tarde porque pasó por algunos comercios a mirar un poco y despejarse.

La noticia de que podría gustarle su sensei la habían dejado emocionalmente inestable, y por sobre todo, nerviosa y colorada.

Se dirigió a su habitación con la bolsa que le había dado Tsunade. Cerró la puerta tras de si. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el obsequio de la rubia. Lo primero que sacó fué un vestido negro, sencillo pero bastante corto, verlo la hizo ruborizarse de nuevo. Dejo el vestido a su lado y luego volvió a meter la mano a la bolsa. Sacó un delantal bien blanco con detalles de encaje, era todabía más corto que el vestido negro. Ahora estaba confundida, _"¿Para qué necesito un delantal y un vestido?_, se preguntó dudosa. Luego extrajo una vincha, blanca también, y con mucho encaje brillante. Por último metió su mano y palpó una caja parecía de tamaño mediano, la sacó, la observó y leyó la etiqueta, _"Latex sabor a frutilla", _leyó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Estaba al borde del desmayo, la caja que tenía se le cayó de las manos, estaba tan colorada que creyó que no había manera de sobrepasar su maxímo rubor. La bolsa también se había caido. Hinata la alzó para guardar de prisa todos los "regalos" de la Hokage, cuando al levantarla se dio cuenta de que había una nota. La levantó, desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"_Mi querida Hinata: _

_Seguramente mi regalo te tienen al borde del desmayo, pero es algo por lo que debes pasar. No hay nada que desee más que tu felicidad, y ahora que tu corazón está dispuestó a encontrar un posible nuevo amor, me gustaria que lo intentaras._

_Por si tienes suerte esta misma noche te e dado una caja de preservativos. No sabía que sabor preferías pero la frutilla es el mejor postre XD. En serio no créo que tu padre quiera ser abuelo tan pronto._

_Puedes saltearte el segundo párrafo pero seguramente ya lo has leído. _

_Hinata...si quieres encontrar la felicidad, debes ante todo, buscarla._

_Te quiero. Tsuande."_

"_¿Qué esta pensando Tsunade-sama?", _pensó avergonzada mientras terminó de leer la nota. Luego se detuvo a leer una y otra vez la última frase _"Si quieres encontrar la felicidad, debes ante todo, buscarla."_.

Estaba nerviosa, avergonzada e incómoda, pero se dio cuenta de que no había error en la nota, si quería ser feliz debía esforzarse. Ya estaba cansada de su amor unilateral por el rubio, y ahora que sentía algo nuevo por alguien distinto la hizo pensar que de verdad quería ya de una vez por todas ser feliz. Miró la ropa de nuevo menos nerviosa que antes, y tomó la desición.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Había dejado de lado la lectura de su muy preciado Icha Icha, no estaba del todo concentrado pero aún así seguía entrenando constantemente a su impaciente alumno.

Al rubio aún se le hacía difícil ganarle al sensei, aúnque ya no eran tan complicado como antes, además se había dado cuenta de que éste no estaba del todo desconcentrado.

-**Kakashi sensei...no estas muy concentrado hoy...-**dijo el rubio mientras intentaba a gran velocidad abalanzarse sobre el peliplata.

-**Deberias aprovechar esta oportunidad...-**le contestó sonriendo.

-**No necesitas decirlo...- **dicho esto realizó sus famosos clones de sombra, atacó uno tras otros al jonin. -**Siii...por fin lo logré...- **gritó el rubio feliz al ver atrapado al jonin entre todos los Narutos falsos.

-**Yo no estaría tan seguro...- **dijo el peliplata detrás del rubio. Lo tomo del cuello y con otra mano le resfregó el cabello. -**¿En serio creiste que me vencerias con una técnica tan facil de adivinar?- **dijo el jonin mientras estaba detras del chico y a poco centímetros de un gran arroyo.

**-Joooo...debía intentarlo...-**refunfuñó el rubio mientras a cada tanto se hacia marcha atrás con el jonin. De pronto halzó la mirada y vió que una figura se acercaba a ellos. -¿**Esa no es... Hinata-chan?-**

-¿**Hinata?- **expresó sorprendido el jonin mientras veía hacia la misma dirección que el rubio. En un movimiento involuntario hizo un paso hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrió.

-**A no...es Sakura-chaaann...- **terminó gritando el rubio al caer hacia atrás dentro del agua con el jonin.

-**Sensei, Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió?- **dijo preocupada la pelirosa mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba ellos dos.

-**Jooo...sensei ¿Cómo se le ocurre tirarme al agua?...¡Hoy si me había bañado!- **expresó enojado el rubio mientras salía del agua.

-**Bueno, no eres el único que se mojó...-**contestó calmadamente el pelipata al salir.

Ambos intentaron estrujar lo más que podían la ropa mojada, Sakura se reía un poco al verlos a ambos mojados. Estaban en completo silencio cuando se escucho un ruido sordo.

-**Achuuuu...- **se refregó la nariz el rubio. Luego volvió a estornudar. - **Ahhhh...créo que me eh resfriado...- **dijo con voz nasal.

**-Si eso parece...deberías ir a tu casa a descansar...-**dijo Sakura al notar un poco ruborizado al rubio.

-**Si, tienes razón Sakura-chan...nos vemos mañana Kakashi- sensei...-**dijo ésto último y luego comenzó a caminar. Tanto Sakura como Kakashi notaron que Naruto se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba.

-**Vaya que le ah pegado fuerte el resfriado...será mejor que lo lleve a mi casa...no créo que llegue a la suya...- **expresó el jonin. Se acercó al chico rubio, luego lo cargó en su hombro. Se dio vuelta para saludar a Sakura con su mano. Ésta le respondió de igual manera. Y luego se dirigió a su casa.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Bien, tengo todo listo...-**dijo sonriendo Hinata al poner la mesa con la comida caliente, mientras se bajaba a cada tanto el vestido negro que le había dado la Hokage. - **¿Porqué me regaló un vestido tan incómodo?- **dijo la ojiperla mientras se bajaba a cada rato el largo del vestido.

Era un vestido muy corto, muy bien podría pasar como una blusa, apenas si le cubría un poco los muslos, pero cada tanto se subía con cada paso que daba. Ante todo también era bastante ajustado, como una segunda piel, por lo que su figura y atributos podía ser bien apreciados.

No entendía para qué se había puesto ese mini delantal blanco si apenas cubría algo. También se puso la vincha después de cepillar bien el flequillo y el largo del cabello. Por último se puso unas medias largas y blancas, no necesitaba usar calzado ya que estaba dentro de la morada, asique ya estaba lista.

Se sentó un momento en el sillón del living esperando a la llegada del sensei. Pasó varios minutos

hasta que sintió que alguién abría la puerta. Nerviosa pero feliz se levantó del lugar y se fue rapidamente a recibirlo.

-**Sensei...bienvenido...-**dijo Hinata feliz pero muy avergonzada.

Se detuvo en seco un momento, no podía creer bien lo que estaba viendo. Ni siquiera había entrado a su casa, solo estaba en la entrada. Creyó que su vista fallaba , no podía creer que su compañera de hogar estuviera vestida de la forma más sensual que había imaginado antes, mucho más que la fantasía que había tenido esa misma mañana.

-**Se...sensei...¿A quién trae allí?- **dijo un poco nerviosa por la mirada que el jonin tenía sobre ella, además porque creía conocer a la persona que traía consigo.-**Se...sensei...¿Me está escuchando?-**

**-Ah...si...lo siento...es que me impresionó verte así- **dijo el peliplata con total sinceridad.

-**Oh...ya veo...- **dijo Hinata ruborizada.

El jonin como pudo se adentró, sin apartarle la mirada de encima, bajo al rubio que estaba desmayado de la fiebre y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-**Ese es Naruto-kun...-**dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a ellos. -**Está ardiendo en fiebre...- **expresó al notar caliente la frente del rubio cuando lo tocó con su mano.

-**Si, nos caímos al agua y Naruto pescó el resfriado. - **exclamó el peliplata.

-**Sensei...¿También te caiste al agua?...-**preguntó aún más preocupada la ojiperla.

-**Ah...si, pero...a mi no me pasó nada.- **dijo sonriendole.

-**Eso no importa...debería dejar a Naruto en mi habitación mientras usted se va a dar un baño caliente.- **dijo casi ordenando.

-¿**En tu habitación?...-**preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-**Si, yo puedo dormir aquí...ahora vaya...- **ordenó Hinata.

Después de sacarle la ropa, ponerle una remera suya, acostarlo y taparlo se detuvo a ver la habitación. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sintió en el ambiente el suave perfume de la joven ninja. Observó a Naruto dormir y pensó; _"Qué afortunado eres en dormir en esta cama"._ Luego abrió la puerta y salió. Hinata lo estaba esperando fuera de la habitación. Él se sorprendió por unos segundos pero luego pensó que venía a ver a su alumno, así que no se ilusionó.

-**Sensei...ve a darte un baño...- **le dijo ella con expresión de preocupación.

-**Vaya...¿Desde cuando me tuteas y das ordenes?-** expresó el peliplata sonriendole.

-**Ah...yo...yo...lo siento..no era mi intención...-**dijo la ojiperla mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada y sostenía nerviosa el pequeño delantal. Verla de esa manera le causo un poco de risa.

**-Tranquila...puedes tutearme como todos mis demás alumnos- **le dijo sonriendole.

**-hmmm...está bien...pero por favor...vaya a darse un baño antes de que usted también se enferme.- **expresó la ojiperla levantando la mirada.

-**Si, tienes razón...bien, ire ahora.- **y dicho esto se encaminó al baño.

Abrió la ducha del baño, se desvistío de la ropa mojada y la metió en el cesto de la ropa, vacío porque Hinata se había ocupado de lavar, y guardar todo. Se sacó la banda y la máscara y se adentró al agua.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo y pensó. Pensó solamente en Hinata, y lo hermosa que se veía con ese conjunto. "_Tan tentadora", _se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió del agua y se secó, sentía su cabeza pesada y su cuerpo agotado, y cansado.

Salió del baño y se adentró a su habitación, se cambió con una muda seca y limpia, se puso la máscara y la banda en su ojo izquierdo, y luego salió de la habitación.

Se acercó a la habitación donde estaba Naruto, notó como la puerta estaba entre medio abierta y se quedó observando.

Hinata estaba allí al lado del rubio poniendole un paño mojado en la cabeza, tocaba sus mejillas y lo tapaba con las frazadas de la cama.

Sin duda esa escena lo molestó un poco, así que se fué de allí y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió.

-**Sensei...¿Va a cenar?- **preguntó la ojiperla que había llegado en ese momento y se puso detras del jonin.

-**Lo siento Hinata-chan pero no me siento bien...créo que iré a dormirme temprano.- **le dijo girandose a ella.

-**Esta bien...descanse.- **respondió Hinata un poco preocupada.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Estaba terminando de guardar las cosas de la cocina. Dejó todo limpio y ordenado, y luego se dirigió al baño, allí se lavó la cara quitandose así el maquillaje ténue que se había puesto, se cambió el vestido por un pequeño camisón. Salió del baño y luego se dirigió a su habitación, tocó la frente de Naruto y notó que la fiebre había bajado bastante. Se alegró por esto, lo tapó y luego salió.

Hizo amage para abrir la puerta del sensei pero pensó que tal ves eso lo incomodaría, así que se devolvió hacia el living.

Se acostó un momento. Intentó conciliar el sueño pero a su cabeza solo le venían imagenes de su sensei, su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo.

Se avergonzó un poco por pensar de ese modo del jonin, pero sabía que no podía contenerse.

Después de unos minutos de tanto dudar se levantó, se dirigió hacía la habitación del sensei. Dudó un poco en entrar pero así lo hizo.

Entró en la habitación, se acercó lentamente hacia el peliplata. La luz de la luna iluminó su rostro cubierto por la máscara y su cuerpo.

Acercó su mano y la puso sobre la frente de éste, estaba caliente. Se preocupó por el jonin, iba a sacar su mano y salir para buscar paños humedos e intentar bajarle la fiebre, pero una mano sobre la suya la detuvo.

-**¿Hi...Hinata-chan...qué haces aquí?-**dijo con voz ronca y apenas entre abriendo los ojos el peliplata.

-**Se...sensei...tienes fiebre...dejame ir a buscar unos paños para bajarla...-** le dijo casi implorando la ojiperla.

-**Estoy bien...no te preocupes por mí...vete a descanzar...-** dicho ésto soltó la mano de la ojiperla y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hinata se quedo un momento pensando, le preocupaba el estado del jonin, pero si el no quería su ayuda ¿cómo podría ayudarlo entonces?.

En ese momento de indesición y duda recordó: _"Vete a descanzar",_ pensó en las palabras que le había dicho el jonin y sonrió.

Se subió a la cama del jonin, éste parecía no darse cuenta, se acercó a él, luego se acostó y con sus manos nerviosamente rodeó la cintura del ninja copia y se arrimó a él pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

Kakashi sintió unas manos en su cuerpo, se dío vuelta y se encontró con los ojos blancos de la joven ninja.

-**Hinata...¿Qué estas haciendo?- **preguntó nervioso.

-**Me dijo que me fuera a descanzar y eso hago...pero a su lado...-** dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras ocultaba su rostro en el torso del jonin.

Muchas emocionaron lo inundaron, no sabía como actuar. ¿Debía soltarse de sus manos y alejarla, o hacer todo lo contrario?. Mientras se debatía internamente por lo que debía hacer sintió como Hinata lo abrazaba todabía más. Sintió también un fuerte respiro por parte de ella, como si quisiera sentir su olor. _"No es posible que ella quiera sentir mi aroma", _pensó incredulamente.

-**Sensei...me gusta como hueles.- **le dijo Hinata mientras alzaba la mirada y lo observaba a los ojos de manera tierna y dulce.

Ésto lo saco de lugar, no pudo resistir más y se dejo llevar por sus instintos. La abrazó como la noche anterior, olió su cabello y acarició su espalda igual que la última vez.

Se abrazarón como si fueran pareja, entrelazarón sus piernas y así durmieron juntos y ambos, felices y sonriendo.

* * *

Continuará.

Bueno, es más o menos lo que salió. Cabe aclarar que no me centré mucho en Naruto y es muy obvio pero tampocó acaba aquí, aún hay una misión que deben llevar a cabo.

Sentimientos nuevos escubiertos pero...¿Se enamorarán ambos? O ¿Es solo atracción?. Toda duda se responderá más adelante en esta extraña historia.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6...Ya-ne^^

por cierto estoy haciendo un nuevo proyecto. Pero no se preocupen no abandonaré esta historia me gusta demasiado esta pareja para abandolarla XD.

Y POR ÚLTIMO: quería decir que no puedo sacar capítulos haci cada tres días o menos, no puedo, pero si talvez cada una semana alrededor, asíque no se preocupen y esperen pacientemente.

Discupen los horrores ortográficos me esforzare mejor.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Perdonen actualizo lo más antes que puedo...disfruten de un nuevo capítulo._

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Abrió los ojos con el primer rayo de luz que se asomó por la ventana. Apenas divisaba su vista pero cuando se hizo clara se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo solo. Se sintió confundido _"Es que, ¿estuve soñandolo?" _pensó mientras en su cabeza pasaban imagenes de la noche que durmió abrazado a la dulce chunin. Suspiró desepcionado al comprender que todo era un sueño. Se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió al baño.

Después de salir del baño se dirigió a la cocina, observó a su dulce compañera cocinar con soltura, notó el delantal que llevaba, y recordó el día anterior cuando ella salió a recibirlo con una imagen sexi de sirvienta moderna. Sonrió por ese deseo concedido y luego se acercó a ella.

**-Buenos días, Hinata.- **dijo sonriendole a la ojiperla que al sentir la voz del sensei se dio vuelta.

-**Buenos días sensei.-** respondió devolviendole una dulce sonrisa. -**¿A dormido bien?-**

**-Oh si, incluso tuve un sueño muy agradable.- **expresó con tono pícaro.

-**¿Ah sí?...me alegra.- **y continuó, sonriendo pero ahora un poco avergonzada, preparando el desayuno. El jonin la observaba detenidamente, no se perdía ningún detalle de ella. Se sentía completamente feliz aún cuando su "sueño" solo fuera eso, un sueño.

-**Buenos días.- **dijo un rubio que hasta ese momento había llegado.

-**Buenos días Naruto-kun.- **respondió sonriendo la ojiperla.

-**Buenos días.- **contestó el jonin. -**¿Te sientes mejor?-**

**-Si, me siento renovado...gracias por cuidarme sensei.- **sonrió a su sensei.

**-Deberías darle las gracias a Hinata, ella fue quien cuido de ti.- **expresó el jonin.

-¿**En serio?.- **preguntó un poco asombrado. El sensei asintió. -**Entonces gracias Hinata-chan...gracias a ti me siento mejor.- **dijo Naruto sonriendole a la ojiperla.

-**No hay de qué.- **contestó la ninja sonriendo mientras preparaba la mesa. -**Deberías irte a lavar, el desayuno ya ésta listo.-**

**-Ah...esta bien.- **contestó un poco sonrojado el rubio. Kakashi notó el rubor de su discípulo pero lo dejo pasar.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Desayunaron por primera vez los tres juntos. Naruto como siempre no podía comer en calma ya que siempre tenía un comentario que hacer. Hinata solo se abstenía a escucharlo sonriendo. Kakashi comía en silencio, para él era más facíl que ellos estuvieran concentrados entre sí, de esa manera no se incomodaba para comer, ya que al parecer nadie lo veía.

Después de ordenar todo salieron hacia la torre de la Hokage. Llegaron y el jonin entró para buscar los pergaminos que debía llevar hacia la aldea de la cerradura, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata charlar entre ellos.

Tocó la puerta de la Hokage y esperó.

**-Adelante.- **dijo una voz desde el interior. Kakashi se adentró.

-**Hola...Tsunade-san.- **expresó Kakashi al entrar y ver a la rubía concentrada en los pergaminos que leía.

-**Oh...Kakashi...Buenos días.- **dijo sonriendo de manera maléfica la rubia.-**Y bien...como dormiste anoche, mejor dicho...¿Pudiste dormir?- **sonreía aún más mientras se notaba un brillo en sus ojos. El jonin pensó que era bastante extraña su reacción pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-**Por supuesto...dormi bien...¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo?- **Ahora era él que ponía a la rubia entre la espada y la pared.

-**Bueno...yo creía que ibas a estar bastante ocupado anoche.- **contestó tranquilamente la hokage.

-**¿Ah sí?...¿Por qué creías eso?...¿Qué se supone que iba a estar haciendo que me mantendría tan ocupado?.- **sonreía picaramente el jonin a la rubia.

-**Pues...no lo sé...solo preguntaba.- **_"Ni pienso en decirle que creí que iba a tener sexo con mi queridisima Hinata..." _Pensaba Tsunade nerviosa al ver la expresión de jonin. _"Mierda...éste hombre va a querer sacarme información...voy a tener que cambiar de tema."_

_-_**Entonces...- **dijo sonriendo incomoda la rubia.

-**¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?- **dijo el peliplata acercandose a la rubia y poniendola más nerviosa.

-**¿Qué dices?, por supuesto que no...que va...- **y comenzó a reir incomodamente.

-**¿Segura?...sabes que tarde o temprano siempre me entero de tus planes...incluso más temprano que tarde.- **expresó el peliplata. En ese momento llamarón a la puerta.

-**¡Adelante, adelante!- **_"Me salve por poco"_ pensó suspirando la rubia.

-**Hokage-sama, Kakashi- sensei...-**dijo Hinata mientras se adentraba a la oficina. Ambos tanto la rubia como el jonin la observaron incómodos. -**Hanare-san acaba de llegar.-**

**-Oh, Oh...entonces pueden irse...tomen los pergaminos.- **Le dio los pergaminos al peliplata que la obsevaba con una expresión de "ya me lo contaras todo" y salió. Hinata iba a salir también pero notó como la rubia le hizo una seña para que se quedara un momento con ella.

-**Ah...sensei debo comentarle algo a la Hokage...saldré en un momento.- **expresó la ojiperla.

-**Esta bien...te esperamos abajo.- **contestó el jonin sonriendole, lo que hizo que la ninja se sonrojara. La rubia no se perdió ningún detalle de las expresiones, y sonrió a sus adentros.

**-Dime Hinata...¿hiciste lo que te dije que hicieras?- **Preguntó directamente la rubia en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Hinata se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-**Pues...bueno...lo hice pero...-**intentaba hablar como podía la ninja.

-**¿Pero qué?...-**preguntó un poco impaciente.

-**Bueno...no salió como lo esperaba...- **contestó la ojiperla.

-**¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó ahora confundida la rubia.

-**Pues...recibí al sensei con el conjunto que usted me regalo...- **decía cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada la ojiperla.

-**Y bien...¿Te dijo algo?, ¿Te insinuó algo?...¿Se te tiró encima?- **bombardeaba las preguntas de la rubia.

-**No, no me dijo ni me insinuó nada...llegó con Naruto-kun enfermo.- **dijo menos nerviosa la ojiperla.

-**¿Qué?, ¿Llegó con Naruto?...- **Preguntó la rubia mientras se levantaba de un salto de la silla. La ninja asintió antes sus preguntas.

-**pero que manera de desperdiciar la oportunidad.- **expresó Tsunade volviendose a sentar un poco descepcionada. -**Asi que al final no paso nada.-**

**-Bueno...lo único que sucedió fue...- **volvió a sonrojarse tras pensar en la noche, cuando durmieron juntos.

-**¿Sii?- **preguntó de nuevo interesada.

-**Nosotros...dormimos juntos.- **dijo casi murmurando, pero la rubia lo había escuchado.

-¡**¿En serio?!- **preguntó exaltada, Hinata asintió sonrojada. - **Ja...ese Kakashi...¿creía que no me iba a enterar?...- **y comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Después de reir, se calmó y miró a la chunin que seguía nerviosa y colorada. -**Hinata...lo estas haciendo muy bien...- **la ojiperla la observó.- **Ahora debes utilizar esta misión para corroborar tus sentimientos y los de él...no te preocupes...todo saldra bien...¡suerte!- **finalizó la rubia levantando su pulgar y guiñandole un ojo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Salió de la oficina de la Hokage bastante sonrojada y suspirando resignada. Ya en las afueras notó que estaba Naruto, Kakashi y Hanare esperandola, ésta última abrazada del brazo del peliplata. Eso la molestó por lo que su expresión se puso seria.

-**Hinata-chan...¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Te dijo algo malo la vieja?.- **preguntaba un poco preocupado Naruto.

-**No, no...solo hablamos un poco.- **contestó la ojiperla sonriendo de nuevo. Kakashi vió como Hinata le sonreía a Naruto y como éste también sonreía, y se sintió un poco molesto.

-**Bien...si ya estan listos...entonces es hora de partir.- **dijo el peliplata con un tono serio.

-**Jooo...no te enojes Kakashi -sensei...- **refunfuño Naruto. Hinata no dijo nada, sentía fría la mirada del jonin hacia ella, _"¿Estará molesto por algo?" _pensó confundida. Caminó en silencio gran parte del viaje. Los otros tres conversaban entre ellos, más aún Hanare y Naruto, Kakashi solo respondía sus preguntas. Aún así notaba como estaba un poco triste la chunin, intentó acercarse a ella pero Hanare lo tomaba del brazo y lo guíaba hacia ella. Hinata lo notaba y se ponía aún más seria y molesta.

Ignoró todas las miradas que el jonin le hacía, _"¿Para qué me mira si está con ella?" _pensaba molesta la ojiperla. Pero aún aunque ignorara todas las miradas, aveces ella también lo observaba de reojo, en momentos él tambien la observaba y sus miradas se encontraban, pero solo por cuestión de segundos, luego Hinata retiraba la mirada un poco sonrojada.

No importa lo idiota y distraído pensaran que era Naruto, él tambíen se daba cuenta de esas miradas, más lo notaba por parte de Hinata. Eso lo hacían ponerse triste y pensativo. No podía, por más que el quisiera, olvidar el momento en que los vió juntos.

**Flash back.**

Se sentía sediento, eso fué lo que lo despertó de ese casi eterno sueño. Le dolía aún la cabeza, pero ahora se sentía un poco más estable que antes. Abrió los ojos, notaba el brillo de la luna iluminar toda la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró por toda la habitación. "_¿Donde estoy?, ¡Esta no es mi habitación!", _pensó. Trataba de recordar porque estaba allí y que había pasado antes pero le era imposible recordar, cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. Se levantó, salió de la habitación y caminó un poco por el pasillo, se detuvo en una puerta entre abierta y se asomó.

Aún aunque fuera de noche la luna iluminaba a la perfección todo el interior.

Se refregó los ojos, le era imposible creer lo que veía, abría aún más los ojos, pero estos no fallaban, en verdad estaba viendo bien.

Dentro de esa habitación estaban acostados, Hinata y Kakashi abrazados como una pareja de enamorados. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba detenidamente el rostro dormido del sensei. Luego llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de éste, la acarició y comenzó a bajarla hasta el comienzo de la máscara. Comenzó a baja la máscara observando a cada tanto los ojos del jonin por si los abría, la bajo por completo y observó asombrada los labios y la nariz del peliplata. Era un hermoso rostro, en todo sus ángulos. Naruto también se impresionó del rostro descubierto de su sensei, no tenía ni los labios exageradamente gruesos, ni la boca pequeña como él pensaba, ni dientes enormes como creía Sasuke. Era unos labios normales, más bien bastantes apuestos, hasta él lo creía. Su sensei era muy apuesto y atractivo. Sin embargo eso no lo asombró tanto como lo vió después.

Hinata acaricio con su dedo la fina nariz del sensei mientras sonreía dulcemente, luego pasó a sus labios. Lo miraba perdidamente, y de un impulso comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del jonin. Sintió el roce de ambos labios, hasta que los juntó por completo y así lo hizo en un tierno y cálido beso. Luego se separó de él, subió su máscara, sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a él para comenzar a dormir.

Decir que Naruto estaba que no se lo creía era poco, como pudo, aún con la impresión que lo dominaba, se devolvió hacía la habitación en la que estaba, se acostó y tapo hasta cubrirse por completo. A cada instante la imagen de Hinata besando a su sensei le invadían su mente. Hasta que se durmio.

**Fin del Flash back**

Se acercó a Hinata que desde hace bastante la notaba seria.

-**¿Ocurre algo malo Hinata-chan?- **Preguntó el rubio.

-**No, no...es solo que estoy un poco cansada...no pude dormir mucho anoche.- **Contestó ella.

-¿**En serio?...quien lo diria.- **_"¿Como iba a dormir mucho si estuvo todo el tiempo besando y abrazando al sensei...? _pensó Naruto.

Kakashi en ese momento notó como su alumno se acercaba a la ojiperla, los observó de reojo.

-**Ya hemos llegado.- **dijo Hanare en el momento que se encontraron en el interior de la aldea de la cerradura.

-**Bien...vayamos con el jefe.- **repuso Kakashi.

Se adentraron a la aldea. Muchos ninjas que habían alrededor observaron con disgusto hacia los ninjas Konoha, y con cierta perversión hacia la joven Hyuga, quien notaba las miradas y comenzaba a ponerse incómoda.

Llegaron hasta un puente por donde tenía una entrada para pasar hacia el pueblo, pero en el momento que iban a cruzarlo un grupo de shinobis de jomae los acorralaron.

-**¿Quienes son estos bastardos?- **gritó enfurecido el ninja rubio.

-**Naruto...calmate.- **expresó Kakashi observando a todos y cada uno de los ninjas de manera seria.

-**Ja...¿Qué hacen aquí los ninjas de la hoja.?- **exclamó uno de ellos.

-**Todos guarden la calma...ellos han venido a ayudarnos.- **dijo Hanare.

-**¿Ayudarnos?...que yo sepa no los necesitamos.-** grito otro de ellos.

-**Vengo a revitalizarles los canales del chakra...no queremos problemas.- **expresó Hinata de manera seria.

-**Vaya...entonces solo tu puedes acompañarnos preciosa...los otros dos serán nuestros rehenes.- **hablo uno de ellos. Comenzó a acercarse a la joven Hyuga, ésta retrocedio. Kakashi se puso delante de ella, estaba enojado y preparado para atacar.

-**Alejate de ella.- **repuso el peliplata con tono autoritario.

-**¿O qué?.- **se burlo el ninja.

-**O te alejaré a la fuerza.- **respondiendo seriamente el jonin.

-**Ohhh...eso quiero verlo.- **continuó provocandolo el ninja, mientras le mandaba miradas lacivas a la ojiperla. Eso lo molestó aún más al jonin que en ese momento estaba conteniendo la furia.

-**Eso no será necesario.- **dijo a los lejos una voz de anciano.

-**Jefe de la aldea.- **expresó Hanare. Todos observaron al anciano que en ese momento llegaba hacia ellos con la mirada seria.

-**Por favor disculpa a mis ninjas por insinuarseles a tu novia.- **dijo seriamente el anciano. Hinata se ruborizó al escuchar ser llamada novia del sensei, pero supuso que él pronto corrigiría ese error.

-**De acuerdo, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.- **repuso el jonin. "_él...no negó que me confundieran con su novia." _pensó feliz Hinata. Naruto también se impresionó por su respuesta.

-**Jooo...en serio, ¿Cómo hiciste para atrapar a una mujer tan bella?- **preguntó enojado un ninja de la cerradura.

-**Con mucha paciencia y confianza.- **Contestó el peliplata sonriendo. Hanare se sorprendió con las palabras del jonin, lo observaba desconcertada.

-**Bien, aparte de esto, ustedes deben estar aquí para ayudar a revitalizar los canales de chakra de nuestros ninjas.- **comentó el anciano.

-**Si...yo me encargaré de ello.- **contestó Hinata.

-**Bien, siganme.- **dicho esto el anciano comenzó a adentrarse al pueblo, detrás de él lo seguían los ninjas de la aldea junto con Hanare, y un poco más atrás Hinata, Kakashi y Naruto. Éste último venía muy concentrado pensando, _"Es probable que...a Kakashi- sensei, también le guste Hinata...sino él no se hubiera enojado con esos ninjas por nada."_

Mientras Naruto estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos los otros dos hablablan entre ellos.

-**Espero que no te alla molestado hacerte pasar por mi novia...de otra forma no créo que dejen de mirarte...- **dijo el jonin serenamente.

-**No, no...claro que no...yo, solo espero que usted no se sienta mal por esto...-**repuso sonrojada.

-**¿Por qué me sentiría mal?.- **le preguntó el curioso.

-**Pues, por tener que relacionarse conmigo...debe de sentirse avergonzado.- **contestó ella.

-**Estas equivocada...creeme que ningún hombre se avergonzaria de salir o tener como novia a una mujer como tu.- **dijo el jonin sonriendole.

-**Usted...¿Creé eso?- **preguntó asombrada y sonrojada.

-**Por supuesto que sí...eres una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea...y por lo que veo...- **observó como todos los hombres que estaban allí la miraban asombrados y babosos.- **Aquí también eres muy popular.- **

Hinata lo observó asombrada y, se dio cuenta, que él podría llegar a sentirse atraído por ella. Tal vez algún día. Y sonrió durante todo el camino hasta llegar al hospital.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Cuando llegaron al hospital solo permitían la entrada de dos ninjas. Hinata entró junto con Naruto ya que Kakashi debía hablar de un tema privado con el jefe de la aldea.

Comenzó a atender los ninjas, eran muchos los que debían restabilizar los canales.

La mayoría eran hombres que estaban demasiado felices por ser atendidos por la joven Hyuga. Uno que otro comenzaban a tutearla y hacerle propuestas y preguntas incómodas, que la hacían sentir nerviosa.

-**Si ya estas mejor, retirate.- **dijo seriamente el rubio zorro, que observaba como el ninja que estaba atendiendo la chunin la miraba de forma perversa.

-**¿Te gustaría salir conmigo preciosa?- **dijo el perverso ninja a Hinata. Ella no le contestaba e intentaba ignorarlo. -**Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas.-** dijo de forma lasciva.

-**Hey, no moleste a esa joven, es la novia del ninja copia.- **repuso un de ellos que se había enterado de la relación por uno de los ninjas que los enboscaron.

-**Pero que mala suerte...las mujeres más hermosas ya tiene dueños.- **dijo el enfermo mirando de reojo los pronunciados pechos de la Hyuga. -**Dime...tu y él...¿ya lo han hecho?- **preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios. Hinata que seguía intentando ignorarlo lo observó detenidamente incómoda y sonrojada.

-**Y bien...¿lo han hecho?, ¿Cuántas veces?, ¿él te ha tocado allí?.-**dijo lacivamente señalando los pechos de la Hyuga. Naruto estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, sus puños eran signos de la furia que intentaba contener. Hinata por su parte se sentía incómoda y asustada, iba a responderle con un golpe pero la voz de alguien la interrumpió.

-**Por supuesto que lo hemos echo...inumerables de veces...- **dijo sonriendole al ninja el peliplata. -**Conosco y he tocado cada parte de su cuerpo para señalar mi propiedad...por si acaso algún desgraciado intenta propasarse con ella...solo debo matarlo...- **repuso sonriendole maleficamente al ninja, alejando a Hinata de él. El ninja cada vez se asustaba más y más. -**Si ya estas mejor, te recomiendo que te largues.-**

Se podría decir que Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, no sabía que lo había dejado más asombrada si las palabras del jonin o la forma en la que se asustó el ninja. Naruto por su parte estaba más sonrojado que cuando le dio la fiebre. Kakashi estaba igual de indiferente, eso, hasta que miró a sus dos alumnos sonrojados al extremo. _"Creo que me sobrepasé con lo que dije"_ pensó al ver que tanto Naruto como Hinata no podían siquiera modular una palabra. Y sonrió por eso.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 6...no es muy largo pero algo es algo.

Debo agradecer a Sasuhina y a Ninde Elhenair que me aportaron muy buenas ideas. Gracias a ellas pude lograr escribir y actualizar antes.

Tambien agradesco a todos los que siguen esta historia...por ustedes sigue. Y gracias por los reviews...

nos vemos en el proximo capítulo...ya-ne^^


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7. 

_PARTE I_

Salió exhausta del hospital junto con Naruto, restabilizar el chakra de innumerables ninjas no era un trabajo fácil. Eso le quedo bien claro.

-**Neee Hinata-chan...vamos a buscar al sensei y luego vamos a comer...me muero de hambre.- **Un gruñido proveniente del estómago del rubio revelaba de que no le mentía. Sonrio por ello.

-**Si, vamos.- **respondió. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía con que cara observaría al sensei, no después de recordar las palabras del sensei en el hospital cuando la "salvaba" de un pervertido ninja. "_Pero sus palabras fueron más pervertidas que las del mismo ninja...hablar de mi cuerpo como si fuera su propiedad"_. Se sonrojó al extremo por pensar así y luego suspiró.

-**¿Sucede algo malo Hinata-chan?...- **preguntó el rubio Uzumaki al notar el suspiro prolongado de la ojiperla.

-**No, por supuesto que no...es solo que...estoy un poco cansada.- **y luego rio nerviosa.

El rubio no hizo comentario de esa frase, se abstuvo a observarla de reojo y pensar que lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en su sensei, _"Hinata...creo que te has enamorado de Kakashi-sensei"_y luego sonrio, en verdad se sentía aliviado de que su amiga se enamorara de alguien. Solo esperaba de que su sensei la correspondiera, pero no estaba seguro, a fin de cuentas Kakashi era una persona muy impredecible.

Llegaron al cabo de media hora hacia el hospedaje que le habían ofrecido en el tiempo que estuvieran allí. No era muy grande pero contaban con dos habitaciones, supusieron que Hinata dormiría en una y los otros dos compartirían la otra. Era lo que se suponía.

Se adentraron y observaron como el sensei ya estaba allí conversando con Hanare. Este se giro para verlos.

-**Oh, ya han llegado...¿Qué tal el día...tuvieron tiempo de tener una cita?- **preguntó sonriendo.

Eso era demasiado, hasta Naruto pensaba que su sensei a veces no tenía sentimientos, pero estuvo decidido en hacerlos florecer esa misma noche. Hinata estaba un poco molesta, tanto que decidió ignorarlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se fue a la cocina.

-**Y usted sensei...¿Estuvo teniendo una cita con Hanare-san?- **preguntó picaramente el rubio.

-**Por supuesto.- **respondió el sensei. Desde dentro de la cocina se escucho como caían varios utensilios, Hinata avergonzada comenzó a levantarlos, Naruto se arrimó para ayudarla.

-**Hinata-chan...calmate...yo te apoyo.- **dijo susurrando el rubio. Ella lo observó confundida, _"¿A qué se refiere?"_ pensó preocupada. -** Se que te gusta Kakashi-sensei...te ayudare con él.- **y sonrió zorrunamente. Ella se sorprendio pero luego tambien sonrió, aliviada. Kakashi los observó sonriendose entre sí, y no pudo evitar molestarse.

-**Sensei, ¿que le parece si salimos a tomar algo?, hasta que Hinata preparé la cena.- **preguntó después de ayudar a Hinata.

-**Sabes que no toleras el alcohol.- **le respondió el peliplata muy seriamente.

-**Oh, vamos solo serán unos cuantos tragos, dejeme disfrutar de mis 21 años.- **insitió el rubio. Tras un breve suspiro asintió. -**Yooosh...Hinata-chan volveremos pronto, ¿Usted que hará Hanare-san?- **

**-Pues veo que estoy de sobra aquí, asique me ire a desansar.- **respondió un poco molesta y luego se levantó y salió detras de los dos ninjas.

Hinata los vio salir, solo una mirada se topó con la ella. Su sensei.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mintieron cuando dijeron que volverían pronto. De eso se había dado cuenta la ojiperla al mirar el reloj de pared y darse cuenta de que ya eran las doce y media. Comio un poco y luego levantó la mesa. No quería ni imaginarse el estado en el que volverían sus dos compañeros. Tampoco queria verlos asi que se dispuso a preparse para dormir.

Se dio un relajante baño, se puso un camisón blanco corto, sobre la ropa interior inferior, no necesitaba sostén con ese camison, que era un poco transparente por el encanje. Se detuvo en un espejo, se observó y suspiró. "_Tsunade-sama...¿en qué estaba pensando cuando me dío esta ropa...pero aún así...en que estaba pensando yo para aceptarla?", _se regaño a sí misma internamente, se cepillo su largo cabello y luego se metió a la cama.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, no podía conciliar el sueño, por estar pensando en el momento que el sensei le dijo esas palabras posesivas en el hospital. Sintió un estremecimiento por su piel, el echo de pensar que él, en su mentira, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, la estremecia hasta sentir el placer. Se volvio a reprender a sí misma por los indecorosos pensamientos que tenía con su sensei. Estaba mal, lo sabía pero no podía detener su exitada imaginación, pensó que él en verdad conocía todo su cuerpo, lo había marcado con sus labios y saliva demostrando que le pertenecía a él y solo a él. _"¡No...¿que estoy pensando?!" _-**Esto esta mal.- **expresó en el silencio de la habitación. Estaba ruborizada, transpirando, y se sentía un poco húmeda de allí abajo. Intentó calmarse, serenarse, pero no podía conseguirlo. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios, y recordó el beso que le había dado a su sensei. _"Si hubiera sido más atrevida...hubiera echo del beso uno más pasional" _se enojó consigo misma. Pero seguía recordando el tierno beso que le dio. Su hermoso y atractivo rostro, "¿_quien hubiera imaginado que sería tan apuesto?"_ pero estaba feliz de que casi nadie supiera de ese rostro. Salvo claro de todas las geishas con las que se acostó, _"¿Sabran ellas lo atactivo que es?..que tonta soy, claro que lo saben...no creo que se haya acostado con ellas con la máscara puesta", _luego suspiró.

.

.

Sintió como la puerta de entrada se abrió, "_Seguramente ya estan de regreso y lo más problable que super ebrios." _penso mientras escuchaba como uno de ellos se llevaba los muebles por delante, y el otro cerraba la puerta. _"Lo que me imaginaba"._

-**Naruto vete a dormir...te dije que no resistirias el alcohol.- **lo reprendio el peliplata.

-**Jooo...ooo...es porque...usted no bebió conmigo.- **intentaba decir el rubio pero estaban tan alcoholizado que cada palabra venía acompañada con un pequeño hipo.

-**Si hubiera bebido, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido llegar aquí...además estamos en otra aldea, había que estar alerta.- **comentaba despacio el jonin.

-**Ohhh...i-igual es su culpa...por no ...res-responder a...mi pregunta.- **decía efusivo el rubio.

-**Shhh...has silencio, recuerda que no estamos solo.- **intentaba de todas maneras hacerlo callar, pero al parecer hablaba cada vez más.

-**Oh si, está Hinata-chan...di-digame...ella...en verdad gus-gusta de usted...- **dijo el rubio como podía mientras se sostenía de un sillón. Hinata se sintió morir, se suponía que Naruto la ayudaría pero en su lugar lo estaba echando todo a perder. -**Usted...tam-también...le gusta ella, ¿verdad?...- **

**-Naruto...-** intentó decir el peliplata.

-**Aunque lo nie-niegue...yo se...que es verdad...a usted también le gusta ella.- **dijo estó como asegurandolo, y luego cayó dormido sobre el sillón. El jonin suspiró, lo levantó y se lo llevó a la habitación. Hinata estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, _"¿Se...sera verdad...yo le gusto?". _No había manera de saberlo, él no lo negó ciertamente, pero tampoco lo admitío. Que debía pensar ella entonces.

Salio de su pensamiento cuando sintio su puerta abrirse. Por el momento era mejor hacerse la dormida, y eso hizo. Cerró los ojos y fingió. El jonin que en ese momento había entrado, caminó hasta ella, se detuvo y la observó dormir. Llevó su mano una mejilla de ella y la acaricio. Hinata no sabía como hacía para no sonrojarse. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla cálidamente, y luego descendio a sus labios. Comenzó a acercarse, ella lo notaba por la respiración de él muy cerca de su rostro. Entonces lo sintió. Unos suaves y húmedos labios poseyeron los suyos.

Eso despertó otra ves sus instintos, ya no era el momento para hacerse la dormida, abrió sus ojos, y notó los ojos cerrados del sensei. Éste la observó cuando ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello. Él se sorprendio y se separó al instante.

-**Hi...Hinata-chan...esto...lo de recien...- **intentaba decir al momento que se alejaba, ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia él, hipnotizada por la fragancia de su sensei.

-**Sensei...- **dijo casi como susurro la ojiperla. Él jonin se encontro con la pared de espalda y veía como ella se acercaba a él seductoramente. Intentó ponerse de nuevo la máscara, pero ella lo detubo, lo tomó del chaleco verde y se afirmó contra su sensei. Kakashi sintio como era apricionado por la perfecta figura de la joven ninja.-** Sensei...estoy en mi límite.- **

-**¿Qué?...- **exclamó el nervioso por las acciones de ella.

-**Me gusta sensei...y mucho...-** terminó por declararsele en una gran y sordida exitación. No sabía si luego recordaría las palabras que penetraron la psiquis de su sensei, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. De arrebato, jaló del cuello del chaleco y vovió a besarlo. Aún sorprendido, intentó separarse de ella, pero no pudo, sus impulsos lo traicionaron. No podía negarlo, él también deseaba besarla.

Estaba disfrutando sus labios, la observó, tan bella y delicada, tan sensualmente erótica. No tuvo mejor solución que hacer de ese tierno y dulce beso uno más apasionado y desenfrenado. Lamió sugestivamente los labios de la ojiperla, ella se tensó al sentir su húmeda lengua pasar por sus labios, pero sabía bien lo que pedía. Separó sus labios y dejó que el adentrara su lengua en el interior de su boca, sintió como su misma lengua era masajeada y humedecida por la del sensei. Batallaron así ambas lenguas en el interior de ambas bocas. Las respiraciones se hacian cada vez más aceleradas, desenfrenadas; un poco más y uno de los moriría por falta de aire.

La separó al instante de él, ella soltó un pequeño y leve gemido, necesitaban ambos aire. Volver a respirar. Un pequeño hilo de saliva se coló como puente entre ambos labios. La observó detalladamente, estaba igual o quizas más sensual con ese corto camisón que cuando se vistio de moderna sirvienta. _"¿Por qué me tienta...que buscas?...Hinata". _Se preguntaba buscando una respuesta ante tal imagen que lo conducia al pecado y la lujuria misma.

Ella por su parte se sentía desvanecer en sus brazos, respiraba ajetreada, pero feliz. No sabía tener muchas fantasías, pero las pocas veces que tenía deseaba concederlas, y esta fantasía la había echo realidad.

Lo observó embobada, incrédula de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. _"Él...de verdad...¿me ha besado?_", pensaba mientras observaba la mirada penetrante y sensual de su muy amado sensei.

-**Sensei...yo..- **intentó decir ella.

-**Hinata...no, no podemos hacer esto.-** expresó él rompiendo el mundo en donde solo ellos estaban.

-**¿Por qué?...es que ¿le desagrado?...-**le dijo ella angustiada y triste por creer que esas podían ser las razones por las cuales él la detenía.

-**No es eso...es solo que...no podemos hacerlo...no cuando éstas tan confundida.- **dijo ésto y luego la soltó, se separó de ella lo suficiente como para comenzar a alejarse y acercarse a la puerta. Tomó la perilla y la giró, pero en ese momento sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban de la espalda. -**Hinata...no hagas esto-**

**-Sensei...yo, tal vez no le guste, pero si me da una oportunidad...yo...yo me esforzaré para aunque sea agradarle...sensei, por favor...- **exclamó ella entre lágrimas, y sollozos.

-**Lo siento...- **se soltó de sus manos y luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella quedo sola, llorando, abrazandose así misma proporcionandose calor. _"Qué tonta...que tonta soy...¿como puede creer que él...que él...me quisiera?"_

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba el jonin arrimado a la puerta que lo separaba de su dulce ojiperla. La escuchaba llorar, se sentía culpable por eso. Pero estaba seguro, estaba seguro que ella estaba confundida y que realmente seguía amando a su discípulo Uzumaki. _"Solo está confundida...estás confundida...Hinata-chan"_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

No supo en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero lo hizo. Entre lágrimas se rescostó, pensando en el rechazo efusivo de su sensei. La había lastimado, pero en su mente se decía una y otra vez que no era su culpa. _"No...no es culpa del sensei...es mi culpa por creer que yo...talves ...tenía una pequeña posibilidad con él."_

Se levantó cansada, los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, se lavó la cara esperando que el agua le quitara la hinchazon que tenía en sus ojos. Así lo hizo, se vistió con su ropa de ninja, esa atrevida vestimente que le regaló Tsunade, suspiró antes de abrir la puerta rogando de que no se encontrara a quien menos esperaba ver.

La suerte al parecer estaba de su lado, cuando llegó hasta la cocina solo divisó la figura del rubio Uzumaki desayunando.

-**Buenos días Hinata-chan.- **sonrió el rubio a la ojiperla.

-**Hola Naruto...Buenos días.- **dijo ella intentando parecer contenta aunque sus ojos reflejaban profunda tristeza.

-¿**Te encuentras bien?- **le preguntó preocupado al verla triste.

-**Si...solo que...no dormí muy bien...- **le sonrió tiernamente ocultando su gran tristeza. Pero aún así el rubio sintió que algo en ella no andaba bien, pero pensó que lo mejor era no preguntarle. Más aún cuando se sentía avergonzado por haber bebido el día anterior. _"Ni siquiera pude sacarle información"_, pensó frustrado al haber fracasado en su plan para hacer que Kakashi admitiera sus sentimientos por Hinata.

Ella tomó asiento para disponerse a desayunar junto a Naruto, pero sentía el estómago cerrado. Observó hacia varios lugares del departamento, pero no parecía haber rastro del jonin. _"¿Qué estoy pensando?...es obvio que él no estaría...de seguro que no quiere ni siquiera verme..."_, pensó y cada vez se ponía aún más triste.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Salieron después de acabar de desayunar, bueno más bien cuando Naruto acabó porque lo que era Hinata al parecer no podía digerir ni siquiera el té que se había preparado.

Se dirigieron hacia un puesto de ramen que había en la aldea de la cerradura, según Naruto el sensei le había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría allí y que los esperaba para luego partir de nuevo a su aldea.

Le parecio extraño que no los esperara, pero era más extraño que no le avisara a Hinata.

Intentó preguntarle si algo malo había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, pero en el estado que se encontraba ella, pensó que lo mejor era llegar allí cuanto antes porque el silencio que reinaba en ella era bastante incómodo y vacío.

.

.

En el puesto de ramén, atendido por una anciana mujer, se encontraban Kakashi y Hanare conversando entre ellos.

-**¿Seguro que no quieres comer un poco?...esta delicioso..- **exclamó Hanare.

-**Seguro...no tengo hambre ahora...-**le constestaba el jonin un poco serio.

-**¿Qué te sucede...te encuentras mal...o bebiste más de lo normal anoche?- **preguntó insistente.

-**No, estoy bien...- **dijo acompañado de un suspiro. Hanare lo observó detenidamente, ese suspiro decía muchas cosas, según ella.

-**¿Discutiste con tu novia?...¿es eso?- **exclamó ella muy segura de lo que decía mientras se llevaba una porcíon de fideos a la boca.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?...Hinata no es mi novia...- **expresó un poco disgustado.

**-Pero bien que quisieras que lo fuera...- **recalcó Hanare.

-**Me parece que el ramén te esta cayendo mal...dices muchas tontería tan temprano en la mañana...- **comentó él sin siquiera observarla y con expresión un tanto molesta.

-**¿Qué tiene de malo lo que eh dicho?...Hinata es una joven muy bonita, es entendible porque todos los hombres de aquí la observán babosos...- **expresaba ella pero fue interrumpida con un "Tsk" murmurádo por el jonin, molesto al escuchar la última frase de ella. - **Si tanto te gusta, ¿Porqué no se lo dices?...-**

**-¿Decirle qué, qué me siento atraído hacia ella, o que me molesta la manera en la que muchos la miran, o como le sonrie a mi alumno?...¿Crees que es lógico?...ella es mi alumna...además no me siento en condiciones para que me rechazen...- **en ningún momento levantó la voz, pero se lo notaba bastante molesto.

**-¿Quien dice que te rechazará?- **le preguntó ella directamente. El peliplata la observó con una ceja levantada.

-**Es lo más probable que pasará...¿No lo crees?...- **comentó el jonin.

-**No...creo que a ella le gustas...- **contestó Hanare.

Kakashi sonrió irónicamente y luego volteo a verla. - **Yo no le gusto...ella esta enamorada de Naruto...-**

**-Ahh...¿por eso estás tan triste y molesto...porque crees que a ella le gusta el Uzumaki?...- **exclamó Hanare acabando de comer, Kakashi se giró hacia el otro lado molesto para dejar de observarla. -** ¿Quieres que te demuestre quien realmente le gusta ella?- **

**-¿Como piensas hacerlo...se lo preguntaras?...- **le preguntó sarcasticamente.

-**No, claro que no...tengo mis propios métodos.- **contestó ella y luego sonrió.

El jonin sabía que esos métodos que ella tenía no eran nada seguros, _"lo más probable es que deje a Hinata en estado de shock"_, pensó él. Pero debía admitir que estaba bastante curioso por saber la respuesta a aquella tortuosa pregunta, más aún cuando se habían besado de tal manera que le era imposible olvidarse del sabor y la calides de los delicados labios de ella. Más aún cuando le dijo que ella estaba confundida, y la expresión que puso quedó impregnada en la llaga más profunda de su corazón. _"¿Realmente estaba confundida...en verdad, él le gustaba?"_, suspiró al no saber con exactitud la verdadera respuesta.

-**Ah...ahí llegan...- **comentó Hanare sacando de sus pensamientos a Kakashi, luego observó a sus dos alumnos llegar, más que ambos solo la observaba a ella que se acercaba con una gran expresión de tristeza, y mientras más se acercaba podía notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la ojiperla. - **Hora del show.- **exclamó Hanare sonriendo tetricamente.

.

.

Se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a acercarse a ellos con paso lento y la mirada en alto, pero de pronto obsevó como Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡ **Kakashi-sensei, cuidado!- **gritó el rubio Uzumaki mientras corría en dirección hacia él. Hinata se había quedado inmovíl y obsevaba aterrorizada la escena. Kakashi no entendía pero cuando se dío vuelta para ver de que era lo debía tener cuidado, sintió como un gran rayo brillante le atravesaba el corazón.

Cayó al suelo, llevó su mano hacia su corazón que sangraba cada vez más. Hinata gritó mientras se acercaba a él llorando desconsoladamente. Naruto al parecer se fue persiguiendo al portador de ese ataque.

-¡**Sensei...es...esta...ra bien!- **exclamaba la ojiperla mientras se aferraba él, sujeto con mano hacia su corazón herido intentando presionar para que la sangre dejara de salir, mientras las lágrimas aumentaban y salían descontroladas de sus ojos.

-**Hi...Hinata-chan...- **intentaba decir el jonin al obsevarla tan triste y desconsolada. -**perdoname...- **

**-No...- **exclamó ella mientras negaba con su cabeza, ella sabía porqué el se disculpaba, y eso la hizo sentir peor. -...**perdonemé usted...yo...yo...no debía haberme confesado...pero...pero creí que...creí que...- **cada vez más le era más dificil hablarle, parecía tener un nudo en la garganta. El ver la sangre que no se detenía empeoraba todo aún más. No podía parar de llorar, se aferró abrazandolo con fuerza, mientra su mano ejercía presión y las lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre roja que descendía hacia el suelo. -** Sen...sensei...no muera...por favor...yo...lo amo sensei...- **terminó por decirselo entre sollozos y una voz que temblaba bastante.

-**Hinata...- **exclamaba él, pero su voz era cada ves más lejana. -**Hinata...- **volvía a repetir pero un poco más claro. Pero ella no quería levantar la mirada, no quería ver el rostro convaleciente de su sensei y que tampoco se despidiera de ella. -**¿Hinata?...- **expresó muy claramente.

-**Hinata-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó el rubio Uzumaki que estaba al lado de ella.

-**Naruto...- **exclamó ella abriendo sus ojos. -**Por...por favor, ayudame...el sensei...él...-**

**-¿Qué sucede...porqué te abalanzaste sobre él sensei?- **preguntó aún más confundido.

-**Porque...-** exclamó separandose de él. Lo observó confundida, el rostro del sensei expresaba impresión y confución a la vez. Observó hacia abajo para ver la herida de su corazón, pero cuando levantó su mano se dio con que hallí no había ninguna herida, no estaba lastimado, ni agonizando; más bien al parecer había caído al suelo por que ella se le tiró encima mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba. -¿**Co...como es que...no tiene ninguna herida?...pero...pero un raikiri le atravesó el corazón...estaba herido...- **exclamó mientras aún descendían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-**No, no está herido solo fue un genjutsu...nada complicado, pero eficiente...- **expresó Hanare acercandose a ellos. Sonrió al ver aquella escena. -** Ves...te dije que a ella le gustabas en verdad...-**

Hinata al escuchar eso se puso más roja que un tomate. Si, la habían engañado. En verdad iba en cualquier momento a tener un gran shock por tal espectáculo.

-**Hinata, yo...- **dijo el jonin mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos y sonreía dulcemente a través de la máscara. Pero no pudo continuar hablando, para cuando se dio cuenta su bella ojiperla se había desmayado y caido sobre su pecho.

-**Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- **preguntó confundido Naruto.

-**Nada, solo que plante la semilla del amor...-** dijo Hanare sonriendo.

-**Kakashi-sensei, ¿esta bien Hinata?- **preguntó preocupado. Aún no entendía nada, se supone que estaban llegando al puesto ramén para reunirse con Kakashi, y de pronto Hinata comenzó a correr desesperadamente y se abrazó al sensei tirandolo al suelo.

-**Si, pero por si acaso...- **se levantó del suelo cargando a Hinata en sus brazos. -**...la llevaré al departamento...no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy.- **le dijo seriamente a su alumno quien lo miraba todavía más confundido y luego desaparecio en un torbellino de viento y hojas.

-**¿A qué se refiere?- **preguntó rascandose la cabeza, pues no entendía para nada la situación.

**-A nada...- **exclamó la ninja de la cerradura. -**...hey tengo un juego de Sogi, ¿que te parece si jugamos mientras apostamos?...-**

**-¡Por supuesto que si dattebayo!- **contestó el rubio Uzumaki mientras seguía a Hanare.

"_Ahora nadie va a molestarlos...dame las gracias luego Kakashi..", _pensó la ninja luego observó al rubio ninja y sonrió " _Te voy a desplumar"._

* * *

_Continuará._

_Hola! si lo sé, subí muy tarde el capítulo, para colmo lo corte en la parte más interesante, pero en fín. No me siento orgullosa de este capítulo, siento que le falta algo, pero a lo mejor lo mejore con la parte 2.  
_

_Debo comunicar que la historia ya está llegando a su fin, falta la parte dos y luego un último capítulo y se acaba por completo. Lo digo para que no esperen tanto._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...ya-ne^^_

_Por cierto perdón por mis horrores de ortografía...hago lo que puedo._


	8. Capítulo 72

_**Hola! gracias por seguir esta historia o por leerla...este es el final, sii me entristece un poquito pero también me emociona bastante!, ojala la desfruten esta historia tanto como yo eh disfrutado al escribirla.**_

_**Nos vemos en próximos proyectos...ya-ne^^**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7. Parte 2...Final:)**_

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abrió sus ojos con pesar, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas. Se levantó con cuidado hasta quedar sentada en la cama, divisó que estaba en el cuarto del hospedaje. _"¿Qué hago aquí...qué sucedió?", _se preguntó confundida, luego cerro los ojos intentando recordar que había sucedido y porque estaba allí. -** Si bien recuerdo...- **dijo en voz alta pensando estar sola. -**... salimos de aquí con Naruto después de desayunar a encontrarnos con el sensei...después llegamos y...- **se silencio así misma llevandose las manos a la boca al recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Comenzó a ruborizarse al extremo al recordar como se le había confesado a su sensei en medio de la calle, y todo por caer en un genjutsu. - **...¿Qué...que voy a hacer ahora...como miraré al sensei a la cara?...- **se preguntó muy avergonzada.

-**De la misma manera que siempre me ves...- **le respondió Kakashi saliendo del baño del dormitorio, con una toalla se secaba el cabello, mientras se acercaba a ella con el torso descubierto.

-**¡Sensei!- **casi lo llamó en forma de grito. -**¿Qué...qué hace aquí?- **_"Y...¿porque esta medio desnudo?", _se preguntó bajando su rostro hasta mirar las sábanas sonrojada.

-**Oh, esta mañana salí temprano y no pude darme un baño...perdón por usar este, pero el otro no funciona bien el agua- **le respondió él finalizando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Ya...ya veo.- **respondió ella sin levantar la mirada. Se sentía incómoda, y pensar en lo que había echo esa misma mañana la dejaba todavía más inestable. Pero sabía que tenía que aclararle la situación. _"Tengo que decirle o...seguramente me odiará por siempre.", _pensó un poco triste. Suspiro un segundo y luego levantó la mirada. -**Sensei, yo...-** pero no pudo continuar, se dio cuenta de que el jonin estaba sentado en la cama muy cerca de ella, _"¿Cu...cuando se acercó que no lo sentí?...", _pensó cada vez más nerviosa.

-**¿Si?, ¿ibas a decirme algo?- **le preguntó mientras comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla.

Hinata se sentía desvanecer al ser tratada tan dulcemente, y confundida a la vez.

-**¿No...no está enojado...por mi declaración?.-**le preguntó nerviosa y tratando a duras penas de sostenerle la mirada.

-**¿Hmm?...¿Por qué lo estaría?- **le preguntó curiosamente.

-**Porque, anoche...usted me rechazó...y ahora yo le dije que...que lo amaba...- **dijo esto último muy suavemente, pero igual se escuchó. -**Me...me odía ahora...¿verdad?- **bajo la mirada al instante.

Kakashi suspiró momentaneamente, se sentía culpable de que ella se sintiera así. Creyó que Hinata estaba confundida, pero en realidad, _"él confundido era yo"._

_-_**Hinata...- **la nombró para obtener su atención, ella lo observó como pudo. -**...lo siento.-**

**-Va a rechazarme, ¿verdad?.- **dijo ella bajando la mirada, sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humederserse, se regaño así misma. _"No es momento para llorar...no quiero que sienta lástima por mí"._

_-_**No, no es eso...- **exclamó él al saber que la estaba confundiendo aún más. -**...quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te dije anoche...- **ella volvió a mirarlo. -**yo, crei que estabas confundida, que aún estabas enamorada de Naruto...y que la convivencia que estabamos teniendo te había confundido bastante...pero al final creo que el confundido era yo...- **exclamó intentando evadir un poco la mirada penetrante de ella. -**Yo, no se bien que es lo que siento por tí, no sabría decirte...pero se que me gustas...y mucho...- **y comenzó a acercarse a ella al momento que bajaba su máscara.

-**Sensei...- **logró formular ella feliz mientras se acercó a él y comenzaron a besarse dulcemente.

.

.

.

Poco faltó para que ese beso se volviera uno más apasionada igual o mayor que el que se habían dado la noche anterior.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión y excitación que sentían, de momento a otro ella ya se encontraba en paños menores y él de igual manera pero sobre ella, abrazandola mientras la besaba.

Hinata acariciaba su cabello plateado mientras su otra mano bajaba y subía por la musculosa espalda del jonin, suave y confortable. Entrelazaron sus piernas de manera común para ellos, como si no fuera la primera vez y ya hubieran estado así anteriormente. De ese movimiento excitante Hinata pudo sentir que el miembro de Kakashi estaba lo bastante excitado y sentía calor por donde el se acomodaba, por otro lado Kakashi sintió, al poner su pierna entre medio de las de ellas, que estaba bastante húmeda y por dentro sonrió orgulloso.

Cortaron el beso al sentir la falta de aire en sus cuerpos. Se miraron anonadados, como si lo que estaban haciendo habían querido llevarlo a cabo desde hace tiempo atrás.

-**Tengo muchos deseos de conocer tu cuerpo...- **le susurró el jonin al oido. Hinata se sintió un poco ruborizada por el pedido y declaración de su sensei, pero sonrio al sentir que ella tambíen quería que él la conociera, y por supuesto conocerlo ella también a él.

-**Y yo... deseo que hagas realidad todas las palabras que le dijiste a ese ninja en el hospital.- **expresó ella seductoramente. Kakashi la observó un poco confundido, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho de haberlo echo con ella innumerables veces y que había tocado y marcado cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonrio picaramente al recordarlo.

-**¿Segura que quieres eso?...no podré contenerme aun que me pidas que pare.- **le advirtió observandola.

-**No importa...no te pediré que pares.- **al escucharse decir eso se sonrojó, en verdad ¿que le estaba sucediendo...siempre fue así de indecorosa?. Por su parte el sensei sonrió picaramente y seductor.

-**Entonces...aceptare tu propuesta...- **y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Como acto impulsivo Kakashi comenzó a acariciar y conocer la piel sedosa de la ojiperla, ella por su parte temblaba un poco al sentir las masculinas manos de su amante, pero aún así lo abrazaba de tal manera de impedir cualquier alejamiento de él.

Besó su cuello delineando la delicada curva hasta el comienzo de los hombros, ella ahogaba gemidos plancenteros al sentir los húmedos labios y la deliciosa lengua del jonin recorrer su nivea piel.

Aflojó el abrazó que le deba a ella para comenzar a desvestirla por completo. Él nunca se había sentido nervioso en esas situaciones, y aunque así lo fuera jamáz lo demostraba. Pero ahora dudaba bastante, una pequeña parte de él dudaba en quitarle esas pequeñas piezas de encaje que cubrían el exquisito ser de ella. ¿La razón?, lo sabía muy bien.

-**Hinata...¿segura que quieres continuar?...porque no creo que luego de desvestirte pueda calmar mi sed animal...- **expresó observandola, ella abrió los ojos, que los tenían todo el tiempo cerrados, cuando lo sintió hablar. No sabía cual de sus dos ojos la ponían más nerviosa, si su original ojo negro que la observaba y ella sentía que penetraba su alma y su cuerpo; o su ojo del sharingan que parecía adentrarse en su mente y leer todos y cada pensamiento que ella tenía. De igual manera ambos ojos eran un conjunto de deleite que la desalmaban y la desnubada a mercer del dueño de estos.

Pero cuando él le hablo sintió algo más que aquella penetrante mirada, sintió preocupación y deseo reflejados en su expresión. Eso la hizo sentir confortable, feliz y la mujer más bella para aquel hombre.

Lo abrazó de manera delicada pero con fuerte agarre y luego hacia su oido le susurró de manera seductora.

-**Si, quiero continuar...quieron que seas tu el único que me vea y tome.- **y dicho esto aflojo su abrazó, bajo su mirada sonrojada y risueña hacia el rostro de su sensei y le arrebato un dulce beso, para luego depositarse de nuevo en la cama.

El jonin sonrió y se sintió jubiloso ante tal declaración de parte de su bella ojiperla. Retomó su trabajo de quitarle esas prendas que tanto la cubrían. Bajo los tirantes de aquel sostén blanco mientras besaba sus hombros y luego lamía su cuello hasta llegar a su bello collar de huesos; lo cual desgustó dulcemente, ella se arqueo al sentir las tentadores e irrestibles caricias que él le proporcionaba, en ese movimiento él desabrochó el sostén de manera rápida y tiró delicamente de aquella prenda al suelo. La observó un momento, prontó una sonrisa de orgullo se situó en su rostro, Hinata no lo notó porque intentaba observar hacia otro lado, la avergonzaba estar en esa posición y sentir la mirada del jonin. Prontó el se aferró a ella, y comenzó a lamer y besar por entremedio de ambos senos. Ella gimió ante las acciones de su sensei, pero no quería deternerlo, no cuando comenzaba a sentirse tan bien. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero los abrio abrutamente cuando sintió uno de sus botones rosas apresados y succionados por la boca del peliplata. Gimió inconsientemente, quería detener sus gritos pero le eran imposibles y cada vez gemía aún más cuando sintió el otro ser masajeado y acariciado por la mano experta del jonin.

Sus gritos se volvieron escandalosos, intentaba deterlos con su mano en su boca pero él se lo impedía. De arrebato y después de haber estado un rato jugeteando con los pechos de ella, comenzó a descender sus manos hacia el comienzo de la última prenda que le impedía tenerla a su merced. La bajo de un moviento rápido y sutil, casi podría haber pasado desapercibido por ella, casi.

Se sintió desnuda, avergonzada y nerviosa, y cuando intentó juntar sus piernas para así disminuir la vergüenza, él se posionó de nuevo sobre ella, y comenzó a besar sus labios de manera hambrienta y lujuriosa.

Hinata volvía a sentirse calmada y segura. Kakashi la sintio de nuevo calmada y comenzó a descender sus besos por debajo de todo su cuerpo, ella sentía que ardía en cada parte que el besaba, más bien se sentía marcada, tal y como él había dicho que lo había echo. De prontó sintio su lengua en su parte intima, se tensionó al sentirlo lamerla, intentó deternerlo, pero de pronto la sensación de ardor que sentía cambió a una de exquisita exitación, imposible para ella de detenerla. Gimió de nuevo pero cada véz más fuerte, ya no podía estar acostada, más bien se había sentado un poco, con su cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba erraticamenete.

-**Sen...sensei...se siente...tan, bien...- **logró formular como pudo, pues la pasión que sentía impedía articular las palabras.

Él se separó de ella y volvió a besarla. Se sintió un poco su propia escencia impregnada en la boca del él cuando su lengua recorría sus labios.

-**Hinata...te deseo...- **dijo el jonin entre susurros y besos.

-**Yo...tambíen, también te deseo...Kakashi...- **sintió en su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella, sonrió y luego se sentó, la alzó de la cintura y con las piernas abiertas la sentó en sus piernas rodeandole las caderas.

-**...Ya no puedo resistir...- **exclamó en el oido de Hinata en forma de susurro agonizante y pedido de auxilio. Ella lo comprendió, acarició su mejilla mientras le sonreía, lo beso de nuevo y luego asintió.

Felíz por su aceptación, comenzo a adentrarse muy suavemente en ella. Hinata se abrazó hacia su cuello y cerro los ojos tranquilamente. Pero cada vez que él se adentraba más a ella sentía mayores dolores y cierta tirantes en su intimidad. De pronto ahogó un largo grito al oido de su amante al sentirlo atravezar esa barrera de virginidad que hasta entonces estaba estable. Se abrazó fuertemente a él. Por su parte el jonin la sintio temblar, y él se sentía apresado en esa mezcla de placer y excitación que sentía al estar en el interior húmedo y estrecho de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, los brazos para calmarla y relajarla. Ella sintio su preocupación, y cuando ya no sentía tanto dolor, aflojo su abrazo, llevó sus manos al rostro del jonin y luego su mirada se posicionó en la de él. Le sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente.

-**...Ahora, somos uno...Hinata...mi Hinata...- **y despues de decir eso comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Hinata sintió el primer moviento y se aferro a los cabellos del peliplata al momento que gemía ahogadamente. Él se sentía increiblemente bien al moverse con tal comodidad dentro de ella, y de pronto su instintó animal florecio.

.

.

Kakashi penetraba incontables veces el interior de Hinata, que lucía como un pequeño y blanco durazno y de donde su nectar desbordaba hacia su muslo.

Los impulsos de volvieron desenfrenados, sus caderas violentamente se movían al mismo tiempo que se sacudían de placer.

Dejaron la posición de un comienzo para encontrase a ella de nuevo acostada con él sobre ella envistiendola con pasión y necesidad.

Los gemidos de ella eran lo mejor que había escuchado el jonin desde hace bastante tiempo, por su parte él ahogaba sus gemidos, pero unos que otros salían despedidos al abandonar su garganta.

Sintió que estaba llegando a fin, la abrazó entrelazando sus brazos en la espalda suave y delicada de ella, Hinata se abrazó a él, luego él juntó sus labios con los de ella, y cuando sintió el gemido ahogado y la liberación de la ojiperla, él también llego a su climax llenandola por completo.

.

.

Sus músculos se tensaron momentaneamente al sentir su propia escencia salir y pocisionarse en ella. Comenzó a relajarse luego de unos segundos, respiraba erraticamente, pero feliz.

Hinata también se había tensado al momento de sentirlo llenarla, pero también comenzó a relajarse. Mientras intentaba moderar y normalizar su respiración, acarició el cabello húmedo de su amante quien estaba recostado sobre sus pechos. Lo observó un poco hacia su rostro y lo notó respirando un poco acelerado y con los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro estaba sereno.

-**¿Te sientes bien?...- **pregunto ella al notarlo un poco agitado. Kakashi abrió los ojos, y elevó su rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su pareja. Luego le sonrió.

-**Si...me siento más que bien.- **respondió para luego darle un calido y dulce beso, del que ella recibió por completo. -** ¿Tú te encuentras bien?- **le preguntó al momento que acariciaba el largo cabello de ella.

-**Si, fuiste muy bueno conmigo...siento mi alma completa.- **le respondió Hinata sonriendole un poco ruborizada. Por su parte el jonin no esperaba esa respuesta pero se llenó de regocijo al escucharla. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, abrazados y completamente entregados, pero de pronto tuvieron que interrumpir el tierno beso, que comenzaba a volverse apasionado, por los gritos de un rubio bien conocido.

-¡**Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, ¿Estan aquí?!- **gritó el rubio Uzumaki al adentrarse al departamento.

Kakashi se apartó de manera veloz del cuerpo de Hinata, por otro lado ella comenzó a cubrirse con las sábanas.

**-Ire a mi habitación antes que Naruto nos descubra.- **exclamó él. Ella asintió y lo vio desaparecer en un torbellino de viento.

Comenzó a vestirse con las prendas que encontraba tiradas en el suelo. Se ruborizó al encontrar tambíen la ropa del Jonin y recordar que él había desaparecido desnudo, pero también se le hizo un poco graciosa la situación. Levantó la ropa de su amante y la ordenó.

Terminó de vestirse y arreglarse un poco el cabello. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al encuentro del rubio que durante todo ese tiempo no paraba de preguntar si había alguien. En el momentó que salio se encontro con Naruto quien salía de la habitación que compartía con el sensei.

-¡**Oh, Hinata-chan!- **exclamó el rubio al observarla.-**¿Te encuentras bien?...Kakashi-sensei desaparecio contigo desmayada y no sabía como estabas.- **

-**Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- **le respondió sonriendole. -**Hmm...el sensei ¿Está en la habitación?- **

-**Ahh si, si esta...pero no te conviene entrar...- **comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta estar cerca de su oido. -**Está desnudo.- **le susurró y luego le sonrió zorrunamente. -**Dijo que saldrá en cuanto encuentre su ropa interior y luego regresaremos a la aldea.- ** Hinata abrió grande los ojos y luego recordó que la ropa del sensei estaba en su cuarto.

Cuando el rubio salió hacia la cocina, Hinata se adentró a su habitación, tomó la ropa del sensei y luego la dejó en piso de la puerta de la habitación para luego tocar la puerta.

Kakashi frustado por no haber traído ropa interior de repuesto se encaminó con la sabana aferrada a su cintura hacia su mochila buscando por décima vez algo de ropa. En ese momento escucho un golpe en la puerta. Se encaminó hacia ella, la abrió y descubrió en el piso su propía ropa ordenada, sonrió al pensar el sonrojo que seguramente tuvo Hinata al recoger y tocar ropa interior de hombre.

**OXOXOXO**

Les tomó medio día llegar hasta la aldea de la Hoja, aun Kakashi recordaba las últimas palabras de despedida de Hanare en donde le aclaraba que le debía una recompensa por su valiente acto al redescubrir los sentimientos de su tímida ojiperla, y bien que se la merecía.

En el camino Naruto se dedico a hablar por todo el trayecto; pero nadie le respondía, como hacerlo si tanto el jonin como Hinata estaban metidos en su propio mundo compartido, y lo demostraban lanzadonse miradas tiernas y llenas de afecto.

.

.

Apenas llegaron de la misión, Naruto se despidió de ellos para luego dirigirse a su departamento; Hinata por su parte también se dirigió hacia la residencia que compartía con el jonin, no sin antes decirle que lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena, de la cual, ante tal propuesta el jonin sonrió. Por otro lado, Kakashi se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage para entregarle los reportes de la misión.

.

.

Se adentró hacia el despacho de la rubia, quien no esperó a divisarlo para recibirlo muy curiosa.

-**Oh Kakashi...¿Como les fue en la misión?- **preguntó con su sonrisa más terrorífica. El jonin sospechó de la mirada de la rubia, _"¡Ella seguramente tiene algo que ver!", _pensó y luego suspiró.

**-Bien, los canales de chakra han sido reestablecidos y conseguí el sello del jefe de la aldea...- **respondió con su sonrisa más usual.

-**Ya veo...buen trabajo...y dime, ¿Sucedió algo fuera de lo usual?- **preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

-¿**Fuera de lo usual?, ¿A qué te refieres?- **ahora era él, como siempre, quien tomaba cartas en el asunto.

-**No lo se, algo que nunca pensaste que te sucedería, o más bien...que imaginabas y esperabas que sucediera...-** le respondió sonriendole.

-**¿Algo así?. Hmmm...- **tomo postura pensativa sin observar a la rubia. -**Pues...sucedió algo con Hinata...-**

**-¿A sí?...¿Qué sucedió?...- **preguntó con extrema curiosidad.

-**Algo muy, muy...¿como decirlo?- **exclamó el join haciendose rogar.

-¡**Dilo de una vez!- **exigió Tsunade al perder la paciencia. Kakashi la observó y luego sonrió.

-**No-te-lo-dire...- **respondió él dejando a la rubia curiosa muy anonadada y sobre excitada. - **Pero...supongo que ya imaginas lo que sucedió...de cualquier manera fuiste tú quien le dio esas ideas pervertidas a Hinata para tentarme, ¿verdad?- **

-**¿Qué?...pero ¿De qué estas hablando?- **expresó la rubia y comenzó a reirse nerviosa y a abanicarse con la mano.

**-Y debo decirte que funcionaron de la mejor manera...- ** Tsunade estaba impactada pero luego sonrió orgullosa.- **Bueno, es tiempo de retirarme...debo ir a un lugar antes de volver a mi dulce hogar...-**dijo esto último y luego desapareció.

**-Ja...sabía que mis intuiciones eran ciertas...Kakashi el amor por fin te llegó.- **expresó la rubia y luego sonriendo volvió a su trabajo de analizar los tediosos pergaminos, pero aún sonriendo.

.

.

Después de unas horas, apareció en su habitación, de echo quería espiar a su compañera de hogar por lo que se encaminó despacio hasta la cocina. Allí estaba ella, cocinando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a ella hasta que rodeo con sus manos la cintura de ella. Hinata se sobresaltó al sentirlos los brazos de él en su cuerpo, pero luego se calmó y llevó su mano desocupada a las manos del jonin.

-**Te**** tardaste un poco en llegar- **le dijo ella mientras abrazaba sus manos.

-**Si...tenía algo que hacer antes de volver...- **respondio él mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-**¿Algo que hacer?...-**preguntó un poco seria.

-**Si...¿Por qué...esperaste mucho?- **preguntó el jonin al notarla un poco seria.

-**Hmmm...no, es solo que...-** murmuró ella.

-**Es solo que ¿qué?- **le preguntó al momento que dejo de abrazarla y la voteó hasta tenerla enfrentada.

-**Bueno...quisiera saber si fuiste al mismo lugar al que siempre vas...- **le dijo un poco seria y triste.

-**Si, allí fui...pero ¿Porqué lo dices...hay algun problema?- **preguntó asombrado por la expresión triste de ella.

Hinata al escuchar que el jonin venía del mismo lugar al que siempre iba, se entristeció y también se enojo. Se alejó de él un poco, lo suficiente como para sentirse libre de sus brazos y lo observó.

-**Sensei...¿Que sientes por mí?, ¿Qué soy para ti?- **le preguntó seriamente. Kakashi estaba anonadado por las preguntas de la ojiperla, y algo impresionado por la situación.

-**¿A qué te refieres?...creí haberte dejado en claro que no se muy bien que siento por ti, pero si te dije que me gustas mucho...- **le respondió un poco serio.

-**Pero...aun así...¿No sientes aunque sea un poco de amor hacia mi?, ¿Acaso no soy importante para ti?- **exclamó ella al momento que comenzaban a humedeserse sus ojos.

-**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, claro que te considero una persona importante para mi pero...- **intentó responder pero ella lo interrumpió.

-**Entonces...¿por que sigues llendo a la casa principal?- **lo preguntó casi en gritos mientras comenzaba de a poco a asomarse lágrimas por sus ojos. Kakashi estaba inmóvil, _"¿Qué?...pero ¿De qué esta hablando?", _pensó sorprendido por tal pregunta.

-**¿De qué estas hablando?, yo no eh ido a la casa principal...es más hace años que no voy...- **respondió Kakashi calmadamente. Hinata dejo de llorar y comenzó a ruborizarse.

-¿**De...de verdad que nos has ido allí?- **preguntó un poco dudosa por su pregunta, y avergonzandose por la situación.

-**Si, deje de ir hace ya como cinco años atrás...- **expresó el peliplata cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. -**¿Que te hizo creer que yo estaba allí?-**

**-Ah...bueno...escuche un rumor...que solias ir a visitar a la geishas y...pasabas las noches... con ellas.- **exclamó Hinata con extremo rubor, se sentía muy pequeña bajo la mirada seria del sensei y solo pudo comenzar a retroceder hasta que se dio con los muebles de la alacena.

-**Así que...creías que yo seguía pasando las noches con las geishas de la aldea ¿verdad?- **expresó serio mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Hinata.

-**Bueno...al...algo así...- **exclamó ella al momento que intentó huir de aquella situación, pero el jonin se lo impedió cuando la rodeó poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la ojiperla mientras se sostenía del mueble y comenzaba a acercarse a ella. -**Yo...lo siento mucho, sensei...no debería haber pensado eso de ti...es solo que...bueno...no sabía adonde ibas y...-**

**-Así que estas curiosa por saber a donde me iba, ¿verdad?- **le insinuó el jonin al oido. Hinata estaba cada vez más ruborizada, sintió que en cualquier momento sucumbiría al desmayo, pero en segundos Kakashi la tomó en sus brazos, ella elevó su vista hacia el rostro del peliplata. -**Te mostraré el lugar al que siempre voy.- **y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

.

.

Reaparecieron en un lugar muy conocido para ambos.

-**Es..este lugar es...-**intentó modular Hinata.

-**Si, aquí son las tumbas de los ninjas caidos...- **respondió él observando a unas tumbas con detención.

-**Sensei...lo siento, yo no sabía que venías aquí...-**expresó Hinata.

-**No muchos lo saben...pero vengo aquí a menudo a hablar con mi padre, mi antiguo maestro y algunos de mis amigos...-** exclamó el jonin.

-**Ya veo...-** dijo la ojiperla, luego observó a su sensei quien estaba con la mirada perdida. De un impulso lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el torso del jonin dejandolo sorprendido.

-**¿Que sucede Hina...- **intentó decir.

-**Estas triste, ¿verdad?...- **exclamó ella al momentó que elevo su tierna mirada al rostro del jonin.

-**Bueno, no puedo decir que en este momento me sienta triste...-** respondió él al momento que respondía al abrazo de ella. -**...estando contigo es imposible sentirme triste.-**

Hinata sonrió dulcemente al escuchar las palabras del jonin. De momento sintió que el comenzaba a bajar su máscara y a tomar su rostro para unirlos en un cálido beso, ella cerró los ojos para sumergirse en la sensación. Pero fue interrumpido por el propio Kakashi al surgirle una curiosa duda.

-**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- **exclamó él estando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la ojiperla.

-¿**Hmm?- **musitó ella abriendo de a poco los ojos al no sentir el supuesto beso que iban a darse.

-**No es que quiera ser arrogante, pero no has dicho nada cuando te mostré mi rostro expuesto la primera vez en la habitación de la posada...es que ¿Estas desepcionada?- **le preguntó muy curioso. Ella solo sonrió.

-**No, por supuesto que no estoy desepcionada. Eres muy apuesto y atractivo...es solo que...esa vez no fue la primera en que ví tu rostro.- **expresó Hinata al momento que atinaba a sonrojarse.

-**¿A no?...¿Cuando fué la primera vez que lo viste?- **le preguntó sin salir del asombro.

-**Bueno...cuando...estabas enfermo y dormimos por segunda vez juntos.- **respondió ella con total sinceridad y un sonrojo furioso.

-**Ahhh, asi que me atacaste dormido...- **dijo el jonin con tono y expresión pícara. -**...entonces el beso de esa noche...no fue un sueño ¿verdad?- **

**-E...eso...bueno...-** intentaba habalr Hinata pero comenzaron a flaquear sus sentidos al ser descubierta y sentirse como una total pervertida.

-**Al parecer solo tu imagen es inocente...por dentro eres incluso más pervertida que yo...-** dijo esto el jonin sonriendo.

-**No... es cier...- **intentó articular la ojiperla pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al momento que Kakashi tomó sus labios y le arrebató un bello beso que con el paso de los segundos se volvía cada vez más apasionado. -**No... no podemos.. hacer... esto aquí- **expresó Hinata al momento que ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

-**Cierto, ya lo terminaremos cuando volvamos a nuestro hogar...- **exclamó Kakashi al momento que la tomaba entre sus brazos para de nuevo desaparecer.

-¡**Espera!- **exclamó Hinata.

-**¿Qué sucede?- **dijo él sin soltarla.

-**¿Crees que... pueda darle mis respetos... a tu padre?- **preguntó de nuevo un poco sonrojada.

El jonin se asombró, de nuevo, por la pregunta y luego le sonrió calidamente.

-**Por supuesto, pero me gustaría que esperaras una semana más para hacerlo...-** exclamó él.

-**¿Una semana?...¿Por qué?-** preguntó curiosa.

-**Por que dentro de una semana seras legalmente mía...- **les respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa. Hinata al comienzo no entendía a qué se refería pero luego recordó que su padre les había dado tres semanas para encontrar a alguíen o terminaría casandose con su sensei. Sonrió al comprenderlo todo.

-**Esta bien...de cualquier manera tu ya eres mio desde este día, y pronto también lo seras legalmente.-** y también sonrió orgullosa, dejando a su sensei anonadado por las palabras de la "no" tan tímida Hinata Hyuga y a la espera de convertirla en su mujer tan pronto como la semana acabe.

.

.

Sonrieron orgullosos cada uno del otro y desaparecieron de aquel lugar al que prometieron volver de nuevo, para presentarse al padre del sensei legalmente como una pareja de casados, o más bien, como una verdadera familia que comenzaba a florecer en ese sentimiento llamado amor del que fueron tocados. (Aunque solamente uno de los dos lo admite XD)

**Fin.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta extraña historía. Comentarios, dudas, todo se responde...XD**

**nos leemos en otros proyectos...gracias por todo.**

**YA-NE^^**


End file.
